Rédemption
by Patachon
Summary: Agathe voulait juste faire une pause, se couper du monde quelques temps. C'était bien avant qu'elle ne fasse une surprenante rencontre ... Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Loki ne m'appartient pas, les personnages qui lui sont liés (Thor, Odin...) non plus, seuls Agathe, sa famille et son entourage sortent de ma tête =)

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que cette nouvelle fan fiction vous plaira et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! =D

* * *

><p>Agathe leva les yeux de sa feuille de cours et jeta un regard envieux vers le coucher de soleil qu'elle apercevait de la fenêtre de sa cuisine et qui venait sérieusement rivaliser avec celui, retoucher jusqu'à en paraître irréellement magnifique, d'une carte postale. Ses parents avaient achetés une maison de vacances ici pour cette raison. Bien sûr, il y avait le calme, la tranquillité. Mais il y avait aussi les teintes époustouflantes que prenait le ciel souvent chargé d'épais nuages cotonneux, la vue imprenable sur des paysages à couper le souffle. « Tout ça valait bien 6 heures de route depuis Paris et un total manque de réseau téléphonique… » Songea Agathe en se levant, abandonnant ses cours sur la petite table carrelée de la cuisine pour aller se planter devant la dite fenêtre et de l'ouvrir. Une agréable bourrasque fraîche lui arracha un sourire alors qu'elle étirait ses bras engourdis par l'épuisante journée qu'elle venait de passer.<p>

Quitter Paris en pleine nuit était ce qui lui avait songé être le plus judicieux. Eviter la circulation, le stress, les motards fous qui zigzaguent entre les voitures sans se soucier de celle-ci. Eviter de rester plus longtemps coincé dans un appartement minuscule aux murs si fins qu'on entendait sans problèmes le moindre bruit, les moindre ébats amoureux des voisins. Fuir la terrible période des révisions durant laquelle elle se trouvait étrangement une montagne d'amis qui n'avaient pas noté tel ou tel cours, qui n'avait pas compris ceci, oublié d'enregistrer cela… Lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus, Agathe débranchait son téléphone pour avoir un semblant de calme. C'est généralement dans ces moments de tentatives désespérées que sa mère tentait de téléphoner. Ne parvenant pas à joindre se fille, elle rappliquait et passait les trois qui suivaient à geindre sur le fait que si jamais un problème lui arrivait, comment pouvait-elle joindre sa progéniture ?

Cela faisait maintenant trois années que ce petit cirque durait. Qu'à chaque période de révisions, Agathe se retrouvait au bord du gouffre et avalait boîtes de cachets sur boîtes de cachet dans l'espoir de parvenir à supporter l'infernal tourbillon qui lui tombait dessus. Elle ne dormait plus que par fragments d'heures. Elle mangeait rarement. Elle errait, se traînait jusqu'à la dite semaine ou elle arrêtait pendant quelques jours de respirer pour mieux assimiler les pages et les pages qu'on leur dictait négligemment le reste de l'année. Durant trois ans, elle avait enduré, elle avait supporté que, tous les six mois, sa vie ne se résume plus qu'à un mince fragment au bord de la rupture.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas survécu. A peine ses maudites vacances n'en ayant que le nom avaient-elles commencées qu'elle saturait déjà, s'effondrant en larmes dès qu'elle prenait le temps de souffler un peu, devenant agressive et méchante avec la moindre personne qui lui adressait la parole. Même Elise sa meilleure amie n'avait pas réussis à l'apaiser et n'avait fait qu'attiser encore sa colère. Alors qu'il lui semblait être sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre, sa mère était venue mettre la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle avait débarqué à l'improviste chez sa fille en lui annonçant avec un grand sourire que, pour l'aider à maintenir un rythme de vie qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « normal », elle resterait vivre près de chez elle pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Dire qu'elle s'était faite recevoir était un pléonasme.

Agathe lui avait lancé à la figure tous les maux dont elle souffrait, s'était délestée de tout ce qu'elle accumulait à grands coups de stress et de tension, avait pendant une demi-heure hurler comme une condamnée devant sa potence avant d'achever sa tirade par une chute monumentale en se prenant les pieds dans son tapis. Le choc entre le coin de sa table de chevet et son crâne lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère était sur le point d'appeler les pompiers. Agathe l'avait arrêtée de justesse. Mais son père était déjà mis au courant de l'état mental plus qu'inquiétant de sa fille. Il avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver sa fille effondrée dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Homme d'un calme sans nom et d'une rare finesse d'esprit, il lui avait simplement tendu les clés de leur maison de vacances.

« -Fais un break. Reviens quand ça ira mieux. »

Lui avait-il simplement dit. Il avait entraîné la mère d'Agathe à sa suite et était parti sans une parole de plus. Leur fille avait rapidement fait sa valise avant de se mettre en pyjama et de se glisser sous les draps. Mais une fois sa lumière éteinte, les rideaux tirés et son réveil branché, Agathe avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas passer une nuit de plus dans cet appartement. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, elle avait également songé qu'elle éviterait le stress supplémentaire des bouchons en partant tout de suite et, après un bref message à ses parents et avoir enfilé de nouveaux vêtements, elle avait pris la route.

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que la jeune femme errait dans l'immense maison de campagne qui grinçait de part et autre comme si elle menaçait de s'effondrer à la moindre bourraque. Perchée sur le versant d'une haute colline, exposée au plein vent, difficile d'accès, entourée de pentes escarpées, l'inaccessibilité de cet endroit le rendait plus attirant encore. Car une fois affalé dans un ancien fauteuil en osier, les bras étendus dans une pose peu seyante, on pouvait enfin soupirer en se disant « Tout ça se méritait bien », le regard perdu dans les époustouflantes teintes rouge et orangées qu'adoptait le ciel.

Après un bref regard sur ses feuilles éparpillées sur la table et dont les coins cornés se soulevaient puis se rabaissaient au grand du vent, Agathe décréta qu'elle avait suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Elle fit demi-tour et fourra anarchiquement ses feuilles dans son sac avant de jeter un regard vers la grande horloge en fer forgé qui dominait la petite cuisine. 20h15. A la vue des aiguilles, son ventre cria famine. L'étudiante hocha lentement la tête avant de s'atteler à ouvrir une boîte de conserve. Faire les courses ne lui avait pas une seule seconde traversé l'esprit. Elle avait acheté sur le pouce quelques bricoles dans une station service, avait emporté le peu de nourriture qu'il restait dans le frigo de son appartement, et songeait à ne se ravitailler que lorsqu'elle n'aurait vraiment plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Elle s'attabla donc, seule, un livre dans une main, une fourchette dans l'autre, et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle n'y vit plus assez clair pour demeurer sans lumière. Alors qu'elle gagnait l'interrupteur jauni par le temps, son regard fut attiré par le ciel noir et dénué de nuages, percé de multiples fois dans de lumineux points argentés. Le temps était si clair qu'on apercevait les cratères qui barraient la lune, et, après une brève réflexion, Agathe abandonna sa conserve de flageolets, son livre, empoigna son manteau et se glissa par la fenêtre ouverte, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. Personne ne venait par là en plein jour, qui voudrait alors s'aventurer aux abords de la maison en pleine nuit ?

Aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais emprunté la porte que pour entrer pour la première fois et sortir pour la dernière. Au grand damn de ses parents, Agathe préférait de loin passer par la grande fenêtre à la peinture écaillée. Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais vraiment le sentiment de quitter la maison qu'elle aimait tant. Passer par la porte était beaucoup trop simple et formel à son goût. Elle demeura un instant accroupie dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et observa le magnifique ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à elle. A Paris, elle ne pouvait que contempler les épais nuages rougeâtres reflétant les centaines de milliers d'éclairages artificiels qui rendent la ville plus lumineuse encore qu'en plein jour. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres alors que, dans un bond agile, elle atterrissait un mètre plus bas et entamait une ballade nocturne.

Cela devait faire une heure qu'Agathe s'était arrêtée pour contempler le paysage du haut de la colline. Elle connaissait les sinueux sentiments sur le bout des doigts et n'avait donc pas pris la peine d'emporter une lampe. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle voulut jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'informer de l'heure, elle ne pu que contempler le noir. Dans un bref haussement d'épaules, la jeune femme tourna les talons, resserrant autour d'elle les maigres pants de sa veste de coton. Pour un soir d'Avril, il faisait remarquablement frais. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la petite maison, au loin, et entreprit d'y retourner sans se presser.

Ses plans se modifièrent significativement lorsqu'elle aperçut un long rayon lumineux fendre le ciel et tomber à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa pittoresque maison. L'espace d'un instant, le ciel entier fut illuminé, et Agathe eut l'impression que le plus lumineux éclair qu'il lui ait été donné de voir venait de s'abattre près de chez elle. Mais aucune fumée ne s'éleva de là où la « foudre » était tombée. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme s'élança dans les sentiments de poussières et de gravillons, zigzaguant entre les arbustes à épines qui, plusieurs fois, lacérèrent son corps. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteint sa maison de campagne et jeta un regard anxieux dans les environs. Personne. Rien. Silence total. Un long frisson s'empara d'elle et remonta son dos à une vitesse astronomique. Agathe grinça des dents en empoignant l'éternelle lampe torche qui traînait près de la porte, et s'élança à nouveau dans sa course. Elle avait presque atteint l'endroit où s'était abattu le violent éclair lorsque son pied se coinça dans une racine. Un couinement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle entamait une longue chute, enchaînant les roulés-boulés jusqu'à atterrir douloureusement contre un arbre. La tête lui tourna durant quelques longues secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve un semblant de lucidité. A tâtons, Agathe chercha la vieille lampe torche, qu'elle ne trouva qu'après de malheureux essais sur diverses ronces et orties. Elle se redressa dans un gémissement douloureux et frotta son épaule qui avait violemment percuté l'arbre.

Un gémissement suivi d'une toux rauque la stoppa nette dans son geste. La jeune femme entreprit d'abord de calmer sa respiration affolée avant d'allumer sa lampe électrique et d'hasarder un hésitant :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle fit quelques pas au hasard des branches qui craquaient sous ses pieds et réitéra sa question. Cette fois-ci, la toux rauque résonna dans le silence. Agathe fit à nouveau quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec une branche ou un buisson. Sa première pensée pencha vers un ours, avant qu'elle ne se raisonne mentalement à grands coups d'« Il n'y a pas d'ours ici voyons ! ». Après quelques instants de flottement, elle se décida finalement à braquer le faisceau lumineux à ses pieds. De reconnaître une silhouette humaine lui arracha un sursaut et elle recula d'un pas, entrainant sa propre chute. Il y avait quelqu'un. Là. Devant elle. Quelqu'un qui toussotait douloureusement. S'armant de son maigre courage, Agathe se releva et posa le halo lumineux sur l'étranger. Celui-ci était recroquevillé à même le sol. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et, n'observant aucune réaction, se décida à le retourner. La première chose qu'elle remarqua –avec soulagement -, fut qu'aucune grave blessure n'était apparente. Par pur réflexe « professionnel », elle plaça ses doigts dans son cou et considéra que son poult était existant. Constatation qui lui arracha d'ailleurs un vague soupire de soulagement. Il était en vie. C'était toujours ça. Remarque faite, Agathe se pencha vers son visage, perdu dans de longs cheveux bruns entremêlés de feuilles et de brindilles. D'un revers de main, elle écarta ceux-ci et dévoila des traits fins, barrés ça et là de petites égratignures superficielles. Elle passa délicatement sa paume contre la joue de l'homme, et alors qu'un sourire soulagé de la chaleur qu'elle sentit contre sa peau étirait sa bouche, ses yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes au regard vif qui la statufièrent sur place.

La seconde suivante, Agathe était sur le dos, les deux poignets cloués au sol par deux mains à la poigne de fer. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et un instant, elle crut voir le monde tanguer. Alors que son esprit déconnectait avec la réalité, le contact douloureux des gravillons acérés au travers de ses fins vêtements la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle leva lentement des yeux égarés vers l'homme qui la maintenant au sol, impuissante. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de lui lancer d'une voix aggressive.

« -Qui es-tu ?  
>-A… Agathe… »<p>

Bredouilla la pauvre demoiselle, déroutée. Elle avait du s'assoupir sur la colline. Et tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Oui, c'était certainement un cauchemar. Elle se réveillerait dans quelques heures, gelée et pourvue d'un bon rhume, appuyée contre un arbre et même si elle aurait certainement toutes les peines du monde à rentrer chez elle, rien de tout ceci n'était réel.

« -Et où sommes-nous ? »

Il semblait s'être calmé. Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, paisible. Malgré tout, elle n'avait en rien calmé le tremblement qui secouait le moindre des membres d'Agathe. Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre et du avaler une quantité astronomique d'air avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

« -En Auvergne…  
>-Auvergne ? »<p>

Répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il découvrait ce mot pour la première fois, soupesant la moindre des syllabes qui le composait. Agathe hocha lentement la tête avant de rajouter, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se repérer dans ses maigres informations :

« -En France. »

Son regard croisa les deux pupilles vertes qui luisaient toujours à la faible lueur de la lampe torche échouée plus loin. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de demander, passablement perdu :

« -Sur Terre ?  
>-Ou… Oui … Oui, sur Terre… »<p>

Rajouta Agathe, dubitative. Où voulait-il que se trouve la France ? Sur Mars ? En d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait certainement lâché une maigre blague. Mais aux vues de la situation, elle préféra taire ses pathétiques envies humoristiques et se contenta de ne pas quitter des yeux celui qui, depuis quelques minutes maintenant, la maintenait fermement au sol. Pour un cauchemar, tout ceci était terriblement réel. Il faudrait qu'elle le note, pour s'en souvenir, et pouvoir, plus tard, le raconter à ses enfants et petits enfants. Des rêves de la sorte, on n'en faisait pas tous les jours.

« - Pourtant d'ordinaire, les portails sur Terre sont… Oui, mais après tout, vu ce que Thor a fait au Bifrost, c'est compréhensible… Mais n'était-il pas braqué sur Jötunheim ? Rah ! »

Dans un élan de colère, l'inconnu martela le sol de son poing, lâchant l'un des deux bras d'Agathe. Elle profita de ce court moment pour tenter de se libérer. Mais ses maigres capacités physiques lui permirent uniquement de lui faire lâche sa seconde main. Reprenant ses esprits, l'homme tenta de lui rattraper les poignets. Réalisant qu'il avait clairement l'avantage physique sur elle, Agathe ne trouva pas de meilleure solution que d'empoigner les graviers du sol et de les lui lancer à la figure avec toute la violence dont elle était capable. L'autre chancela un instant, se protégeant les yeux. La jeune femme sautant sur ce bref instant de flottement pour libérer ses deux jambes et s'élança dans le sentier, ignorant les hurlements qui retentissaient derrière elle. Alors, pour la première fois, elle songea qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un rêve. Le dur contact du sol sous sa peau lui confirma, quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée au sol, les mains coincées dans son dos, la joue contre la terre, une poigne féroce fermement appuyée sur son cou.

« -Si tu bouges, je te brise la nuque. »

Lui déclara son ravisseur d'un ton des plus calmes. Sa voix ne fit qu'accélérer l'ascension des larmes d'Agathe à ses yeux. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Ce genre de chose arrivait dans les films, dans les livres, à la radio. Mais pas dans la réalité. Pas à elle, elle qui n'avait rien fait à personne.

« -S'il… S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! »

Sanglota-t-elle désespérément, n'opposant aucune résistance, consciente qu'elle ne l'amènerait qu'à sa perte. Un silence pesant tomba sur le bois, plongé dans le noir. Seule son souffle bruyant et les battements de son cœur affolé parvenaient à Agathe. Les yeux noyés sous les larmes qu'elle versait silencieusement, le dos détrempé de sueur que la peur avait entrainée, elle supplia son ravisseur de l'épargner une nouvelle fois, avant de rajouter d'une voix rauque, tremblante et déformée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

« -Laissez moi repartir… Je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai rien à vous donner, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité, alors … S'il vous plait… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais … »

La situation était catastrophique, songea silencieusement Agathe. Même si elle parvenait à s'échapper, il n'y avait pas le moindre réseau téléphonique. Elle avait laissé son ordinateur dans son étui, dans sa voiture, et il lui fallait absolument être branché pour daigner s'allumer. Sa seule échappatoire était de descendre au prochain village, à dix minutes en voiture. Elle aurait pu certainement y arriver plus vite à pied, amis sa lampe était restée à l'endroit où elle s'était échappée, et elle refusait de s'aventurer dans les sentier pentus et autres falaises sans lumières. Elle risquait de mourir plus vite encore que de la main de et homme. Et même si elle parvenait jusqu'au village, elle n'y connaissait vaguement que quelques personnes d'un âge respectable et qui devait dormir à une heure aussi tardive. Le poste de police le plus proche était à une heure de route, et la seule cabine téléphonique gratuite du village marchait une fois sur trois. Sa survie reposait entre les mains de son agresseur. Et si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'achève en moins de deux, il lui fallait être sérieusement coopérative…

« -Qu'est … Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Articula-t-elle lentement pour éviter à celui qui la maintenait au sol de penser à l'atroce manière dont il pourrait se débarrasser de son corps. Il y eut un long moment de flottement avant qu'il ne desserre légèrement sa prise avant d'ajouter :

« -Je cherche une personne du nom de Jane Foster.  
>-Elle est de la région ? »<p>

S'enquit Agathe, avant de se faire la réflexion que, si il ne connaissait ni l'Auvergne, ni la France, il serait étonnant qu'il lui réponde que oui, elle venait du village d'à coté.

« -Non, je ne crois pas … »

A nouveau, un silence pesant retomba sur les deux personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'Agathe, n'en pouvant plus, demanda d'un ton hésitant :

« -Est-ce que vous… vous pourriez me lâcher… ?  
>-Si je te lâche, tu vas t'enfuir. »<p>

Les mots d'Agathe moururent sur sa bouche, et elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Cependant, après quelques secondes, elle rajouta philosophiquement :

« -Si je m'enfuis, vous allez me sauter dessus et certainement me tuer… »

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de réfléchir, et, après quelques secondes de flottement, il desserra son emprise sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta d'abord immobile, puis, lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'était pas à nouveau jeté sur son cou pour lui plaquer contre le sol, elle se redressa et vint s'asseoir en tailleur, frottant ses poignets endoloris. Un instant, l'idée folle de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle se rappela la menace qui pesait sur elle. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… » songea-t-elle avant de se raisonner. Il était seul, il ne l'avait pas encore fait s'évanouir à grands coups de chloroforme, autant en profiter et demeurer obéissante.

L'homme s'étai relevé lui aussi. Il faisait toujours face à Agathe, mais il lui sembla que ses yeux ne la fixait pas et était simplement perdus dans le vide. Une main posée sur son menton, l'autre sous son coude, il paraissait en pleine réflexion, et à nouveau, une impulsion nerveuse invita la jeune femme à s'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais lorsqu'elle esquissa un mouvement, l'autre se redressa et abandonna ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur l'étudiante tétanisée dont la peur l'avait fait passer outre la douleur.

« -Vous êtes recherché par la police ? »

Hasarda-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

« -Les autorités ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Non… »

Conclut-il en se replongeant dans ses pensées. Ce n'était donc pas un criminel récidiviste spécialiste des viols et séquestrations. C'était déjà ça. Philosopha-t-elle en soupirant. Quoi que… Il n'était pas recherché. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que des patrouilles effectuent des rondes dans la région pour le retrouver. Elle était seule. Vraiment seule. D'ordinaire, quelques randonneurs passaient par là. Mais qui serait assez fou pour faire de la randonnée un soir d'avril hors vacances scolaires ?

Et d'abord pour les autorités plutôt que la police ? Soit cet homme parlait comme une précieuse, soit il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui, soit il était profondément schizophrène. N'importe quel français, n'importe quel européen, n'importe quel terrien savait ce qu'était la police. Une grande majorité des auvergnats savaient qu'ils étaient en Auvergne, et que l'Auvergne était en France. Mais lui semblait ignorer tout ça. Il paraissait débarquer de nul part. Et qu'était cet éclair qui avait frappé sans faire le moindre dégât d'abord ?

« -Où est l'Amérique ? »

Agathe ne put réprimer son éclat de rire nerveux. L'homme la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut observer dans la pénombre. Elle regretta sa réaction abusive dès que son rire clair se fut échappé de ses lèvres. Quelle pauvre folle. Ne pas vexer son agresseur, ne pas se moquer de lui. C'était bien la dernière chose à faire dans sa situation.

« -Pardon… »

Bredouilla-t-elle, confuse avant de reprendre en soupesant le moindre de ses mots :

« -C'est juste que l'Amérique, ce n'est pas vraiment la porte à coté.  
>-En combien de temps peut-on y être ?<br>-Trois jours peut-être… Si vous avez un passeport, énormément d'argent et beaucoup de chance… »

Tant d'informations d'un coup semblèrent troubler l'homme qui vint replacer ses cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles d'un geste lent, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Un schizophrène. Ou un fou. C'était les deux seules options qui restaient à Agathe. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de mesurer du coin de l'œil la distance qui la séparait de sa maison, dont elle apercevait les lueurs au loin. Cinq minutes de course, en allant vite et sans tomber comme elle l'avait fait en venant ici –grand mal lui avait fait-. Une fois là bas, elle aurait l'avantage de connaître chaque pièce sur le bout des doigts. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de le coincer dans la cave le temps de brancher son ordinateur pour alerter les secours. Dans un hochement de tête résigné, la peur au ventre et les membres endoloris, Agathe trouva tout de même le courage de se lever d'un bond et e s'élancer vers sa maison. L'homme ne mit pas bien longtemps à réagir. Considérant que sa proie lui filait entre les doigts, il jeta vers elle un regard blasé.

Agathe courut de toute la vitesse que ses jambes étaient capables de lui donner. N'entendant aucun pas derrière elle, elle hasarda un regard au dessus de son épaule. L'homme ne la suivait plus. Elle l'avait semé ! Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur son visage. Elle apercevait la porte de sa maison à quelques dizaines de mètres, elle avait semé son agresseur, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'enfermer dans la cave et alerter les secours. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers sa maison après la rapide constatation qu'il n'était résolument plus derrière elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux immenses yeux émeraude. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche et il n'y eut cette fois aucun contact douloureux pour la ramener sur terre : Agathe sombra en un fragment de secondes dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut étant le visage passablement en colère de l'homme qui était apparu, comme par magie, devant elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! =D Ca fait vraiment très plaisir, surtout pour un premier chapitre, et c'est super motivant ! ^^ J'espère que cette toute petite suite vous plaira tout autant, malgré la courte taille ... Mais les choses sérieuses commencent bientôt ! \o/

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! =)

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Agathe papillonna des yeux, la clarté de la pièce l'aveugla et lui arracha une grimace douloureuse. A peine l'un des muscles de son visage avait-il bougé qu'un puissant mal de dos l'assaillie. Qu'avait-elle donc fait la … Dans un geste brusque, la jeune femme se releva et observa autour d'elle, sentant son cœur s'emballer de peur. Elle reconnut avec surprise la chambre de ses parents. Le papier peint datant du début du siècle, jauni par le temps et le soleil, les draps aux imprimés des 50's. Pas de doutes, elle était bien chez elle. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle dormi dans la chambre de ses parents ? Qu'importe. Elle était chez elle, c'était déjà ça… Finalement, les évènements de la veille n'étaient réellement qu'un rêve. Cet homme, dans la forêt. Un cauchemar même. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Agathe entreprit de trouver son réveil. Elle chercha à tâtons sur la table de nuit jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne rencontrent le dur contact froid du plastique. Elle plissa les yeux pour décrypter l'heure, mais le soleil reflétant sur le petit écran, elle n'y discerna rien et amena le réveil à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle le lâcha presque instantanément.<p>

Sa main était barrée de griffures. Ses avant-bras également. Quelques hématomes apparaissaient ça et là, tranchant avec sa peau pâle, et des traces de terre venait colorer ses bras. Lorsqu'elle étira ceux-ci, le mouvement réveilla sa douleur de dos, et elle lâcha un couinement de douleur. Son corps gardait les séquelles de ses chutes de la veille. Mais elle était chez elle. Quelque chose clochait. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, Agathe tenta vainement de se calmer, et voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle lança un hésitant :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Qui se répercuta contre les murs de pierre de la vielle maison avant de disparaître, laissant place au silence qui lui répondit. Personne. Visiblement tout du moins. Mais l'esprit scientifique d'Agathe l'empêchant de croire à quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas la preuve, elle s'étira prudemment de peur de raviver ses douleurs dorsale et se glissa hors de son lit. Le parquet grinça sous ses pieds à l'instant même où ceux-ci rencontrèrent le contact froid et dur du bois vieilli. La jeune femme s'immobilisa sur place, écoutant, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspicieux en réaction au craquement sonore du plancher. Mais rien. Personne. Une fois debout sur ses deux pieds, l'étudiante se retrouva hésitante sur le palier, et choisit de descendre vérifier et confirmer le fait qu'elle était bien seule avant de s'occuper de ses blessures superficielles. Elle descendit les escaliers aux marches usées et inégales et atterrit dans le vestibule, face à la porte manteau sur lequel sa veste avait été soigneusement accrochée. Agathe fronça les sourcils en délogeant celle-ci de sa place pour la retourner entre ses mains. Une fois encore, des traces de boue et d'herbe apparaissaient ça et là, elle trouva même quelques cailloux dans les poches et encore incrustés dans la fibre du tissu. Alors qu'elle continuait son inspection de son vêtement, le grincement aigu d'une porte lui parvint, arrachant à la demoiselle un long frisson. A nouveau, elle se statufia sur place, tremblante, et réitéra sa question. Mais personne ne lui répondit, à nouveau. D'un pas prudent, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et découvrit avec soulagement que ce n'était que la fenêtre, restée ouverte de la veille, qui jouait avec les portes, et accessoirement avec ses nerfs. Agathe referma lentement celle-ci et explora les autres pièces jusqu'à la cave, puis, ne trouvant personne, elle remonta avec satisfaction et fila sous une douche fraîche et vivifiante pour nettoyer toutes ses blessures et se débarrasser de cette affreuse sensation de sueur froide qui lui restait collée à la peau. Elle eut la satisfaction, lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau devant un miroir encrassé, de trouver un reflet ayant repris et couleurs naturelles et non celle de la boue et s'adressa un léger sourire avant de filer en bas.

Ses cours étaient éparpillés au sol, semés là par le vent capricieux qui avait sévit toute la nuit. Des débris de verre certainement dus à un courant d'air plus violent que les autres jonchaient également au sol, mais Agathe ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de consciencieusement faire le ménage, remettre ses feuilles en ordre et s'accorda même un petit déjeuner avant de replonger le nez dans ses cours.

Mais au bout d'un heure, l'étudiante constata avec dépit qu'elle n'avait ni retenu ni appris, bien trop préoccupée par les évènements, fictifs ou non, de la veille. Le visage crispé de l'homme lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, l'effrayant, tant par sa taille que par son expression de colère retenue, celle d'un orage sourd qui gronde sans éclater. Chaque bruit, chaque grincement de parquet la faisait sursauter et avoir sueur froide après sueur froide, tant et si bien qu'Agathe, poussée à bout, claqua violemment ses deux mains sur la table de la cuisine et se leva résolument. Attiser ainsi sa paranoïa était parfaitement inutile, et elle n'était certainement pas venue ici pour se retrouver encore plus stressée qu'à Paris. Où étaient passées les minutes de calme de la veille ? Dans un soupire, la jeune femme tendit sa main vers un gilet abandonné là lors de son arrivée et l'enfila, attrapant au passage les clés de sa voiture. Après un bref coup d'œil à la vieille horloge de la cuisine, elle décida d'aller au commissariat le plus proche, quitte à passer les deux prochaines heures assise sur une chaise en plastique en attendant que quelqu'un daigne l'entendre. Ce qui lui était arrivé la veille n'était pas un rêve, malgré les multiples preuves invraisemblables qui éloignaient ces événements de la réalité, et si toute fois cet homme existait réellement et qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné, c'était un danger, tant pour elle que pour les autres. De savoir qu'il pouvait se faire attraper et enfermer arracha un soupire de satisfaction à Agathe. S'en sentant rassurée rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir livrer les évènements passés à quelqu'un, la demoiselle se glissa rapidement pas la fenêtre et prit bien soin de refermer celle-ci derrière elle.

Mais alors qu'elle gagnait sa voiture, Agathe fut prise d'un étrange malaise. Un mal de tête sournois qui tourna quelques secondes dans sa tête. L'impression d'être ivre s'empara d'elle et, l'instant d'après, elle fixait ses mains, sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle là, dehors ? Elle était ici pour réviser. Quel voulait-elle donc aller faire ? Il n'y avait rien à faire ici de toutes manières… La jeune femme haussa lentement les épaules et retourna à l'intérieur, reposant ses affaires pour se repencher sur son cours. Elle ne remarqua ni l'ombre qui s'estompa derrière elle lorsqu'elle rentra à nouveau dans sa cuisine, ni les pas lents qui gagnèrent la porte de sa maison et s'y glissèrent avec la plus grande discrétion.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui ont une nouvelle fois pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se savoir lue ! =)

Désolée de cette longue absence dans cette histoire, mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! =D Et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis =)

* * *

><p>Une ombre rasait les murs, en silence. Agathe l'avait bien vue. Et pourtant, elle demeurait immobile, comme enchaînée au sol par des liens invisibles. Ses yeux affolés balayaient la pièce de part et d'autre sans pouvoir réellement se fixer sur un détail, à lui en donner le tournis. Son souffle saccadé rythmait le silence tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient en une folle danse. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était l'euphorie de l'ignorance ou la peur panique qui la faisait réagir ainsi. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que son étrange comportement lui donnait le tournis, à en vomir. Son corps se cabra en un violent spasme, et celui-ci réanima la douleur qui dormait en sa gorge, comme si ses cordes vocales étaient à vif. Soudain, une violente lumière l'aveugla. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent si violemment qu'Agathe ferma les yeux, éblouie par cette lueur pâle et éclatante. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses tempes, accompagnant le bruit de son sang qui battait dans celle-ci. Une puissante main l'attrapa à la gorge, et un cri s'étrangla dans celle-ci, ne ressortant que tel un souffle rauque, éraillé. Elle plissa les yeux pour discerner le visage de son agresseur, mais la lumière aveuglante l'empêchait de distinguer les détails de son visage. A contre jour, la seule chose qu'elle remarqua, et elle en couina d'effroi, faute de pouvoir hurler, fut ses deux. Deux pupilles vertes et perçantes qui la dévisageait avec intensité. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que son dos était déjà trempé d'une violente sueur froide. Alors que l'air commençait furieusement à lui manquer, ce fut au tour d'un sifflement strident de venir l'assourdir, réduisant à néant une grande partie de ses sens, sinon son toucher. Ses bras brassaient l'air dans de vains mouvements inutiles, et ses pieds restaient, eux, fixement collés au sol. Son impuissance arracha à Agathe des larmes de désespoir. Sa bouche écumait, tandis que sa gorge ne pouvait filtrer qu'un mince filet d'air acide et brûlant. Enfin, ses doigts trouvèrent la puissante poigne de son agresseur qui affichait un sourire carnassier et ils griffèrent sa chair avec toute la violence que son corps endolori et fatigué pouvait insuffler à ses gestes. Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas, immobile, silencieux, se contentant de serrer, toujours plus fort. Le point de rupture était proche, et malgré tout, Agathe continuait de se défendre, animant son corps fatigué de gestes vains, brefs, brusques et dénué de force. L'autre continuait d'appliquer sur sa gorge cette pression, cette affreuse pression qui la faisait suffoquer. Jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus supporter cette torture physique…<p>

Agathe s'éveilla dans un sursaut, à bout de souffle, et son premier réflexe fut de toucher du bout des doigts sa gorge. Celle-ci était toujours enroulée dans une épaisse écharpe en laine. Dans un mouvement affolé, elle jeta des regards anxieux de tous cotés sans pouvoir rien distinguer, sinon une pâle lueur qui filtrait par la fenêtre. L'obscurité qui l'entourait lui fut peu à peu plus familière. Sa cuisine. Elle s'était endormie dans sa cuisine, affalée sur sa table et plus précisément sur ses cours de biochimie. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle fut rassurée d'entendre là un souffle clair et non un râle rauque et éraillé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de puis quelques jours.

La douce odeur de l'herbe mouillée lui parvenait par la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte. Le vent faisait battre celle-ci sans la laisser jamais heurter son encadrement. Dehors, une averse tombait, parfois agrémentée de puissants éclairs ou d'un assourdissant coup de tonnerre. L'orage avait dû faire disjoncter les circuits électriques de la maison, ce qui expliquait qu'Agathe se trouva dans le noir complet. A tâtons, la jeune femme se leva et gagna l'interrupteur de la cuisine. Celui-ci s'actionna dans le vide, confirmant son hypothèse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à descendre à la cave pour rebrancher l'électricité. Mais avant tout, il lui fallait de quoi s'éclairer. Avançant prudemment, Agathe gagna son salon, et extirpa du buffet une grande bougie et un paquet d'allumettes stockées ici depuis trente bonnes années. Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir allumer la mèche de sa bougie. Lorsque enfin celle-ci daigna s'enflammer, Agathe la déposa dans un chandelier avant de balader la lueur pâle et chaude dans la pièce. Tout semblait en ordre. Jusqu'au moment ou, prise d'un violent sursaut, elle laissa son unique éclairage chuter au sol et se brise, s'éteignant instantanément. Là. Assis sur son canapé. Il y avait un homme. Un hoquet de stupeur se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle sentait un long frisson remonter son dos, entraînant la chute d'une multitude de gouttelettes de sueur. Elle hasarda un pas en arrière, puis un second, hésitant, les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Elle se pétrifia presque instantanément sur place, à présent incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'homme s'était réveillé, dans un sursaut. Il s'était levé, et avançait à présent, à pas lents, dans l'obscurité quasi-totale qui permettait malgré tout à Agathe de discerner la masse sombre qu'était sa silhouette. Des larmes de peur lui montèrent involontairement aux yeux, et elle dû faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour les retenir, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux resté bloqué dans sa gorge.

« -Il y a un homme dans mon salon… »

Souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite, d'un ton si bas qu'il en fut incompréhensible, et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la peur la rendit sourde. A la simple différence qu'elle était cette fois ci consciente qu'il n'y aurait aucun réveil possible. Seul un couinement suraigu s'échappa de sa bouche à cette simple pensée, bruit qui alerta l'homme, le stoppant, net, dans son mouvement. Agathe profita de cette immobilité pour reculer discrètement à son tour, tentant de faire le moindre de bruit possible. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, prenant des appuis légers, et malgré tout, il lui sembla que chaque latte du vieux parquet produisait un craquement assourdissant à chacun de ses pas. Alors qu'elle continuait de reculer, ignorant où elle allait se retrouver mais étant parfaitement conscience qu'il arriverait un moment où continuer dans cette direction deviendrait impossible, sa main heurta le coin du buffet du salon, et Agathe lâcha un sursaut monumental avant qu'une image claire ne se dessine dans son esprit. Ses doigts coururent sur le rebord du buffet, et elle constata avec satisfaction que ce donc froid et dur lui indiquait exactement sa situation dans la pièce. Elle effectua un nouveau pas en arrière, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent tout naturellement autour du manche du second chandelier qu'elle avait laissé sorti. Dans un imperceptible soupire de satisfaction, Agathe s'en empara et le serra de toute la pression que pouvait effectuer ses mains, s'y accrochant comme on s'accroche à la vie. L'autre avançait toujours, à pas lents et discret lui aussi, mais la peur panique qui s'était emparée d'Agathe avait décuplé ses capacités auditives. Elle bifurqua à sa droite dès qu'elle ne perçut plus la masse sombre du canapé dans son passage, et continua de reculer prudemment. L'homme, lui, s'était immobilisé, à l'affût.

« Il a entendu que j'avais changé de position. Si il tourne vers moi, je suis… »

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par les pas de l'inconnu qui avaient repris. Ceux-ci prenaient dangereusement sa direction, et rapidement, Agathe sentit dans son dos le contact dur du mur. Ses doigts glissèrent un instant sur celui-ci, avant qu'elle ne réalise avec fatalité qu'elle était coincée, bloquée entre la paroi de béton et le dossier du haut canapé. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Que lui voulait-il ? Que faisait-il dans son salon ? Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Ses pensées défilaient à une vitesse démesurément rapide, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il lui parla, elle ne perçut pas un traître de mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure aux intonations graves. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre elle, qu'il esquissa un mouvement vers elle et qu'à nouveau le son de sa voix lui parvint, dans un violent réflexe, Agathe laissa échapper un hurlement strident et vint écraser le chandelier auquel elle s'agrippait de manière désespérée contre la tête de l'inconnu dans un bruit sourd. Celui-ci chancela sous l'impact du cou avant de s'effondrer au sol, plongeant la maison dans un silence total. Alors seulement, les larmes de peur, de stress et de tension qu'Agathe avait refoulé et contenue par l'adrénaline qui battait dans ses tempes s'écoulèrent, et elle enjamba fébrilement la silhouette de l'homme sans la quitter des yeux, manquant de tomber dans ses pas maladroits, avant de chanceler pour s'effondrer au sol à son tour. Sa tête heurta le parquet froid puis reposa, immobile, contre celui-ci. Le bruit de la pluie lui parvenait toujours, lointain, presque éteint. Il lui sembla que les quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulées avaient duré des heures. Son souffle se faisait saccadé, et son corps était régulièrement secoué de sanglots alors qu'elle lâcha, à mi-voix :

« -Mais pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? … »

Son monologue entrecoupé de longs sanglots effrayés s'acheva aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, lorsqu'Agathe prit conscience du corps inanimé qui jonchait au sol, à ses pieds. Dans un sursaut, elle se releva, heurtant au passage le mur avant de s'appuyer contre celui-ci, fixant l'obscurité dans laquelle se détachait la forme sombre, au sol.

« -Je … Je … Je … Il est … Il … »

Murmura-t-elle sans réellement y croire, effrayée, terrorisée et animée par une peur démentielle. Ses muscles s'activèrent d'un commun mouvement et firent demi tour en courant, enjambant la fenêtre de la cuisine sans même qu'Agathe en ait conscience. Dès qu'elle eut fait un pas dehors, ses vêtements furent détrempés d'eau, mais elle n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant, courant sans but, fuyant sa maison dans laquelle gisait à présent un cadavre. Ses pas ne la menèrent pas bien loin, et dès que son bras heurta un arbre, la jeune femme s'agrippa désespérément à celui-ci, griffant l'écorce de ses ongles, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, son souffle bruyant aspirant des gouttelettes d'eau pour les recracher aussitôt. Son regard rencontra rapidement les nuages d'orage, qui reflétait la lumière rougeâtre des lampadaires du village le plus proche. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un. Et rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre un pied chez elle. Et de toutes façons, elle ne le voulait pas. Par de petits gestes hésitants et maladroits, elle chercha les clés de sa voiture dans la poche de son jean, qui collait tant à sa cuisse à cause de la pluie qu'elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de faire chuter ledit trousseau au sol. Ses mains cherchèrent celui-ci dans la boue, et lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent le contact piquant des clés, Agathe eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'un miracle. Elle retourna en courant jusqu'à sa voiture, effectuant un long détour autour de sa maison pour finalement arriver à celle-ci. A nouveau, ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues tentatives qu'elle parvint à pénétrer dans son véhicule, et encore plus à trouver l'emplacement de sa clé pour allumer le contact. Il lui sembla, lorsqu'elle enfin elle y fut parvenue, que le bruit du moteur sonnait tel une douce mélodie, et elle éteignit d'un geste brusque le son de la musique que crachèrent ses enceinte pour entendre un peu plus longtemps le ronronnement qui était responsable de sa survie.

La pluie rendait les chaussées glissantes, et malgré tout, Agathe fila, roulant outrageusement plus vite que la réglementation ne l'indiquait, ignorant les virages serrés et ses pneus qui crissèrent plus d'un fois de la non adhérence au sol, habitée par un instinct déterminé de fuite. Elle attendit à peine que sa voiture ne soit garée pour en descendre, se précipitant contre la porte de la maison d'amis de ses parents comme un affamé sur un morceau de pain. Son poing martela celle-ci avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une petite dame à l'air mécontent et en pyjama qui la dévisagea avant que son expression d'agacement ne mue en une inquiétude dévorante.

« -Agathe… Que t'est-il arrivé ma chérie ? »

Lança-t-elle en se précipitant sur la jeune fille trempée jusqu'aux os et couverte de bout qui tremblait sur le pas de la porte. L'étudiante fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant de serrer les dents pour ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes.

« -C'est l'orage c'est ça ? Ton plafond fuit ? Tu n'as plus d'électricité ? »

Elisa tenta de suivre la série d'approbation et de négation qu'effectua Agathe au fil de ses réponses avant d'hocher la tête, compréhensive, et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« -Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on te raccompagne ?  
>-Non non, c'est bon, je vous remercie, tous les deux, pour tout ça et pour cette nuit. Si j'ai le moindre problème je passe. »<p>

Promit Agathe à Elisa et Georges qui, soucieux, la regardèrent s'éloigner, les bras chargés de légumes frais et autre nourriture. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien dit, mais la pauvre jeune femme se trouvait dans un état déplorable, maigre, des cernes commençant à ses creuser sous ses yeux. Ils l'observèrent démarrer sa voiture et tourner à l'angle de leur rue après un bref signe de la main avant de finalement lâcher un soupire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle débarquait chez eux de la sorte. D'ordinaire, Agathe était une jeune femme des plus sympathique et débrouillarde. Quel n'avait pas été le choc d'Elisa lorsqu'elle avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte un petit animal sans défense, trempé et désespéré. Elle ne se ressemblait vraiment pas. Comme si il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Chose bien plus grave qui n'avait de cesse de hanter la pauvre étudiante. Les quelques minutes de trajet qui s'écoulèrent entre le village et sa demeure se firent dans la tension, tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez elle, Agathe préféra attendre quelques dizaines de secondes avant de descendre, les genoux tremblants, la peur au ventre. Si cet homme gisait toujours au sol, c'était qu'elle l'avait tué, ou tout du moins fortement endommagé. Si il n'était plus là, dieu seul savait où il avait pu aller. Ailleurs. Ou rester dans la maison, camouflé dans un coin, attendant de pouvoir… Dans un bref mouvement de la tête, Agathe chassa ses idées, ne préférant pas s'infliger plus de stress qu'elle n'en avait déjà en elle. Comme si une boule de plomb s'était formé en son ventre, alourdissant le moindre de ses pas. Elle contourna la maison et entra par la fenêtre de la cuisine restée ouverte, s'immobilisant dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, prête à repartir sur ses pas et s'enfuir en courant si jamais elle percevait le moindre bruit. Mais la maison demeura silencieuse.

L'orage, orienté selon le vent, avant trempé le carrelage de la cuisine, répandant tâches d'eau et de boue au sol. Mais l'étudiante ignora ce détail, traversa sa cuisine à pas de loup pour gagner le salon. Elle s'arma d'un couteau, pour la forme de la menace, et passa l'encadrement de la porte. Le chandelier et la bougie brisée gisaient toujours au sol, près de la boîte d'allumettes éparpillée au sol. En revanche, lorsqu'elle pivota avec anxiété vers le coin de la pièce, elle se trouva face à une large tâche brune de sang séché sur le parquet. Personne. Il était partit. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupire dont elle ignora totalement la nature : de peur ou de soulagement. Elle fut parfaitement consciente que le haut le cœur qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit un contact sur son poignet n'était qu'effroi.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Une force violente s'empara de son poignet pour le coller au mur, au dessus de sa tête, et le tordre, la forçant à s'immobiliser. Un avant-bras puissant vint appuyer sur sa gorge, provoquant un spasme musculaire à son bras qui, dans au plus grand dépit de l'étudiante, lâcha le couteau. La lame de celui-ci siffla dans l'air avant de rebondir sur le sol dans un tintement métallique. Agathe se statufia instantanément. A l'éclatante lueur de ce beau jour de moi de mai, elle distinguait à présent parfaitement le visage de son agresseur. Ou plutôt le reconnaissait, l'ayant déjà suffisamment détaillé à la lumière d'une lampe torche, quelques jours plus tôt. Deux grands yeux verts qui la fixait avec intensité. Les sourcils froncés, l'homme la dévisagea ainsi quelques minutes avant de finalement lâcher un soupire résigné et désolé.

« -Agathe… »

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton affligé, et la concernée se crispa à l'ouïe de son nom de la bouche de cet homme qui, pour la seconde fois, prenait furieusement l'avantage physique sur elle, la laissant à sa merci.

« -Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Je ne l'ai jamais voulu… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme quittèrent ceux, déroutant tant ils étaient profond, de son agresseur pour venir étudier son visage. Ils tombèrent sur une marque bleuâtre visiblement toute récente au dessus de sa tempe, et Agathe reconnut instantanément le coup de chandelier de la veille.

« -Pardonne moi, pour hier. »

L'étudiante haussa un sourcil, stupéfaite. Qu'elle le pardonne ? Pour quoi ? Pour l'avoir clouée au sol, l'avoir assommée, être entré chez elle en pleine nuit ou bien la bloquer contre un mur en menaçant dangereusement de l'étrangler au moindre mouvement ? L'autre du certainement percevoir l'éclat de stupeur dans ses yeux, puisqu'il repris, d'un ton étonnamment calme et doux, en parfait contraste avec ses actes pour le moins brutaux.

« -Je voulais t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion. »

Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi donc ? Ses actes ? Agathe avait un mot bien clair pour les définir. La folie. Malgré tout, il semblait sincère. Il en était d'ailleurs d'autant plus dangereux. Son ton paisible donnait au fil de ses mots un sens anodin, et si Agathe n'avait pas encore des marques de leurs deux dernières rencontres partout sur le corps, elle se serait certainement laissée charmer par son ton désolé et qui sonnait juste. Mais le contact du mur dans son dos réveillait les bleus et griffures dont elle avait écopé quelques jours plus tôt chaque seconde un peu plus.

Elle voulut lâcher quelques mots, mais la pression de son avant bras contre sa gorge l'en empêcha, et le jeune homme sembla le réaliser puisqu'il lâcha autant soit peu sa prise, permettant à la demoiselle d'avaler la quantité d'air qui lui manquait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. L'autre l'observa inspirer et expirer avec affolement jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne se calme.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? »

Grinça Agathe lorsqu'enfin elle se sentit capable d'aligner quelques mots. Son ton était méprisant et affolé, mais l'autre ne sembla pas s'en soucier, desserrant un peu plus sa prise avant de répondre :

« -Il n'est pas nécéssaire pour toi de le savoir.  
>-Au point où j'en suis...»<p>

Lâcha-t-elle avec une ironie surprenante aux vues de la situation. Voyant qu'elque sa victime reprenait du poil de la bête, celui qui refusait de lui dévoiler son identité eut un sourire amusé avant d'articuler :

« -Loki. »


	4. Chapter 4

Après une longue attente, et je m'en excuse platement, je me réjouis de vous offrir le quatrième chapitre de Rédemption ! =)

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ma chère Lauryane, à Daiky, à Leeloo250 et à Mademoiselle Kazumi mes nouvelles lectrices pour leurs commentaires encourageants, constructifs et élogieux ! =D Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser votre avis sur ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de me savoir lue et donne sérieusement envie de continuer ! \o/ Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes qui passent tout de même, et à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris ou alertes

J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera tout autant, et je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance pour sa taille assez réduite ! ^^"

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! =)

* * *

><p>Les secondes passaient, s'éternisaient, et le prénommé Loki n'avait toujours pas desserré son emprise sur Agathe à qui la réalité faisait sérieusement défaut et qui peinait maintenant à sentir encore son bras droit, dangereusement recourbé au dessus de sa tête et maintenu contre le mur avec une force étonnante par l'illustre inconnu aux manière de psychopathes qui se trouvait face à elle. Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme constatait le paradoxe qu'était cet homme. Ses actes, violents, barbares et bien loin des manières civilisées que l'on inculquait à n'importe quel être humain ayant reçu un semblant d'éducation tranchaient avec son regard vif où l'on apercevait une intelligence bien mal dissimulée. Des yeux, Agathe avait eu l'occasion d'en contempler un certain nombre. Lors d'une conversation, d'un bref dialogue, même silencieux. Il existe des gens qui savent lire en vous comme en un livre ouvert par un simple contact visuel, et Agathe n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Mais cette fois, il était impossible de remarquer et indéniable que cette homme contenait en lui un savoir et une culture sans frontières. Et malgré toutes ces belles qualités que l'on pouvait voir au travers de ses deux pupilles vertes, il effrayait Agathe, comme elle n'avait jamais eu peur. Une peur panique. Sourde. Résonnant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Comme si tout son être lui hurlait « Attention Danger ! ».<p>

-J'ai besoin de toi.

La voix grave de Loki arracha un frisson à Agathe qui avait fui la réalité et y retombait douloureusement. Nerveusement, elle détourna le regard de celui de l'inconnu qu'elle trouvait froid et transperçant et trouva soudain un certain intérêt aux fissures qui courraient sur le mur abîmé du salon.

-Il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un.

Continua-t-il, ignorant la manière dont la jeune femme trouvait le moyen d'éviter son regard inquisiteur. N'observant toujours aucune réaction de sa part, Loki desserra l'espace d'un instant la pression de sa main sur le frêle poignet d'Agathe avant de plaquer celui-ci plus fort encore contre le mur. Ce simple geste eut pour effet de réveiller dans la chaire de la jeune femme des fourmis douloureuses et elle leva les yeux vers Loki, comprenant sans peine son silencieux message. Un grincement léger s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour ignorer la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son bras et gagnait à présent son épaule.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ?

L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix bien moins assurée que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Son hésitation et le léger trémolo qui ponctua sa phrase arrachèrent un rictus amusé à son bourreau, et Agathe ne put s'empêcher de sentir une haine viscérale s'élever en elle. Celle d'être dans cette position humiliante, impuissante face à cet homme qui la dépassait de quelques dizaines de centimètres et la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur. Et la voilà qui tremblait de tout son être. Des larmes de honte. Des larmes de peur. De désespoir. Elle était à sa merci, et même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas semblé avoir pour unique but d'abuser d'elle ou de la découper en morceau, la jeune femme n'osait pas faire de pronostic. Les résultats auraient été désespérément en sa défaveur. Combien de chance avait-elle de se tirer d'ici ? Aucune. Combien de chance avait cet homme de s'en tirer avec ce qu'il voulait ? Beaucoup plus. Agathe déglutit avec peine.

« C'est aux autres que ce genre de problème arrive normalement… »

Songea-t-elle avec anxiété, décelant dans ses pensées un fatalisme inévitable. Comment un si mauvais concours de circonstance pouvait-il lui tomber dessus à elle, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, sinon la paix. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici d'abord ? Ses examens. Serait-elle toujours vivante pour les passer ? Ou l'aura-t-il noyée avant de récupérer ses organes et découper son corps en morceaux pour les envoyer pièce par pièce à ses parents ? Ce genre de scénario était bon pour les infos nationales ou un film d'horreur. Et Agathe ne parvenait pas réellement à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien ici de la réalité. A coté de ça, ses petits malheurs d'étudiante ne parvenant pas à obtenir le calme lui semblaient bien futiles ! Si seulement elle pouvait remonter quelques jours en arrière… Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, qu'elle ne soit jamais rentrée ici ce matin. Qu'elle ait eu la brillante idée de retourner à Paris. Tant de si, tant de mais… Et si peu de certitudes, sinon une, indubitable : Celle qu'elle était prise au piège. Qu'elle avait tendu une perche à ce fou à lier, à ce malade mental, à ce détraqué. Agathe retint avec peine les larmes qui perlaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus nombreuses à ses yeux au bord du débordement. Elle tenta d'inspirer à fond comme on lui avait souvent conseillé en cas de stress, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, ni créant qu'une boule pâteuse et amère qu'elle avala avec toutes les peines du monde et un dégoût impossible à refouler.

-Tu dois m'aider. C'est vital. Et après je te laisserais tranquille.

"Vital ? Pour qui de nous deux ?" Songea Agathe en retenant de justesse le rictus cynique qui lui chatouilla la bouche. La laisser tranquille. Une option à laquelle elle n'avait même pas osé songer. Ses mots sonnaient faux. Un piètre mensonge dont lui-même ne semblait pas être persuadé.

-Les êtres humains sont faibles…

Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, et sa remarque fit tiquer la jeune femme, qui ravala sa fierté. La sentence de Loki eut l'effet d'une gifle. Non pas parce qu'il profitait de sa situation pour humilier sa victime, parce qu'il usait de son pouvoir sur celle-ci pour l'humilier encore plus. Mais parce qu'il disait la vérité. Bien loin de sonner comme un reproche, sa phrase avait le sens d'une constatation. Face à la vérité, il ne pouvait que reconnaître les faits. Et Agathe et son orgueil ne pouvaient qu'en faire de même. Elle songea, l'espace d'un instant, à rajouter que les êtres humains n'étaient pas seulement faibles, mais qu'ils étaient aussi lâches, mais se retint. Non content de s'abaisser à accepter tout ce que cet homme lui disait sans broncher ou opposer de résistance, elle était prête à renchérir ses propos ? La jeune femme se mordit la langue, lâchant un soupire silencieux. Etait-elle tombée si bas qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à penser de son propre chef, qu'elle attendait simplement que le temps fasse son affaire ? Depuis quand avait-elle fait preuve d'un tel pessimisme, d'un défaitisme cinglant ?

Cette simple réflexion la ramena sur Terre à la manière d'un sceau d'eau froide. Elle était certes prise au piège et n'avait aucune échappatoire. Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de chercher à se défendre ? Cet homme ? La peur qui la prenait au ventre et qui l'aurait faite se tordre de douleur si elle n'avait pas été maintenue par une poigne de fer contre le mur ? Elle n'aurait su dire à cet instant si ce qui la poussa à agir fut le fait qu'elle ait, de peur, entièrement perdu la raison ou un bref élan de courage, mais Agathe se redressa d'un geste bref et vif. Loki sembla surpris de sa réaction vive, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant sa le bras de la jeune femme. Ce fut cependant un cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque le genou d'Agathe vint violemment percuter son entrejambe, seul point sensible qu'elle crut utile de viser dans sa situation délicate. Il tituba un instant, instant suffisant pour qu'Agathe ne lui envoie un coup de pied dans le genou avant de tourner les talons, renversant au passage tous les objets qu'elle trouva sur son passage et espérant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ne ralentirait l'homme. Mettant à contribution les forces que lui conférait le surplus d'adrénaline, elle enjamba d'un bond le rebord de la fenêtre et roula au sol avant de se redresser d'un bond. Sa tête heurta le cadre de bois, mais, faisant fi de la douleur, l'étudiante se releva et continua sa course folle. Elle jeta un bref regard derrière elle et aperçu Loki, sur ses traces. Cette simple vision la fit accélérer. Celle qui s'offrit à elle lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau pour regarder devant elle la fit cependant piler net. Ses genoux tremblèrent et manquèrent de flancher, et Agathe se rattrapa de justesse à son rétroviseur pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Là. A moins d'un mètre devant elle se dressait l'homme de son salon. C'était impossible. Elle devait rêver. Elle venait de le voir là, derrière elle. C'était une illusion. Elle n'y voyait pas d'autre option possible.

« Je deviens folle… » Songea-t-elle, stupéfiée, avant d'articuler avec peine :

-C'est impossible…  
>-Il y a tellement de choses dite impossible qui ne le sont pas… C'est ce qui m'agace le plus avec les humains. Vous êtes un peuple capable de réflexion, d'intelligence, mais votre fermeture d'esprit est déplorable…<p>

Agathe ne trouva même pas la force de relever ses propos. C'est à peine si elle les comprit tant son sang battait fort dans ses oreilles. Un bruit régulier et assourdissant qui lui vrillait les tympans. Elle sentit une chaleur brûlante s'insinuer dans chacun de ses membres, mais, à nouveau, fut dans l'incapacité d'analyser cette sensation. Les larmes retenues dans ses yeux coulèrent sur ses joues une à une pour venir s'échouer aux commissures de ses lèvres, répandant leur goût salé dans la bouche soudain terriblement sèche de la jeune femme. Du bout des doigts, elle tâta le métal froid de sa voiture, comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité, de peur de sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes. Il se rapprochait. Lentement. A pas réguliers. Il allait lui sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment. A contre jour, elle ne distinguait que sa silhouette immense et fine qui se détachait du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Ses yeux, brûlés par la lumière vive de l'astre, papillonnèrent, et ce bref mouvement laissa s'échapper quelques larmes dont le sillage humide qui brûla les joues. Elle était seule. Sans force. L'adrénaline retombée, il lui semblait avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Et alors qu'elle chancelait, au bord de la réalité, le vrombissement d'un moteur résonna dans l'air.

Agathe crut d'abord rêver. Puis, elle aperçu la camionnette verte de Georges, suivie d'une seconde, blanche et fardée d'un gros logo rouge et jaune qui affichait « ELECTRICITE DANBANS ET FILS » et filait entre les arbres. Loki ne tarda pas lui non plus à remarquer ce bruit, et jeta un bref regard en arrière avant de reposer sur Agathe des yeux noirs de colère. La jeune femme, déjà tremblante, sentie un long frisson lui remonter le dos. Cette apparition était un cadeau du ciel. Ou la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Elle détourna vivement son regard de celui-ci de Loki qui semblait à présent furieux, d'une colère sourde et montante à vous donner froid dans le dos.

-Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?

Demanda-t-il lentement en pesant chacun de ses mots, d'un ton dangereusement calme à Agathe. Celle-ci bredouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles avant de nier vivement.

-N… Non !

Rajouta-t-elle avec peine, sentant sa salive épaisse lui coller le palais à la langue. Loki fronça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Tu connais ces gens ?

Il n'obtint pour tout réponse qu'un vif hochement de tête, après une longue hésitation. Agathe ne savait que répondre. Nier, c'était mentir, et mentir à cet homme était certainement ce qui la terrifiait le plus, tant elle redoutait de savoir ce qu'il lui ferait s'il apprenait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Acquiescer, c'était signer l'arrêt de mort de Georges et de ce Danbans. A moins qu'elle ne le supplie. Peut être qu'en acceptant de lui rendre service, de l'aider à retrouver cette fameuse personne qu'il recherchait, il épargnerait Georges. Dans le pire des cas, elle était fichue. Mais si elle parvenait à glisser quelques mots au vieil homme, peut être pourrait-il avertir la police avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Leurs deux voitures avançaient, gravissaient lentement la colline. Quelques minutes et elles arriveraient, et Loki n'avait toujours pas montré l'envie de prendre la fuite. Sa colère, toujours bien présente, semblait s'être un tant soit peu apaisée. Mais le simple fait de le savoir toujours là suffisait à glacer Agathe jusqu'au sang.

-Bien. Je te laisse le choix. Soit je les massacre dès leur arrivée, soit tu acceptes de fais exactement ce que je vais te dire, et je leur laisse la vie sauve.

Bien que ses propos paraissent démesurément excessifs et donc improbable, Agathe ne songea pas une seule seconde à remettre en cause ce qu'il lui disait. Son instinct, le sérieux dont Loki faisait preuve, tout lui affirmait qu'il disait la vérité. Que s'il affirmait pouvoir les massacrer, il n'aurait aucune hésitation à le faire. Un homme capable de se téléporter, bien que la raison et la logique d'Agathe ait toutes les peines du monde à l'accepter, ne devait pas avoir de problème à assassiner deux personnes, dont une ayant dépassé les 70 ans. Ne lui restait donc plus qu'une option. Accepter. Cette simple pensée la répugnait tant elle craignait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser tuer ces personnes, ou tout du moins de prendre le risque de le laisser le faire, sous prétexte de n'être pas certaine de ses capacités et de vouloir sauver sa peau. Quel droit avait-elle sur leurs vies ? Elle seule avait provoquée leur arrivée. Encore fallait-il qu'elle l'assume.

-Je vous écoute.

Articula-t-elle avec peine, sentant déjà le poids de son choix lui peser sur les épaules. Un léger sourire amusé étira les fines lèvres de Loki :

-Parfait. Alors, tout d'abord…


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Leeloo250, à panteraa, à Kirixchi et à cheschire (que cette suite satisfera, je l'espère ! ^^ Désoéle d'avoir autant tardé ...)

Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser du temps de publication, vraiment désolée de tarder autant entre chaque chapitre, mais merci beaucoup de continuer à lire et à apprécier Rédemption ! =)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toute, et vos avis sont les bienvenus ! ^.^

* * *

><p>-Alors comme ça vous étudiez l'astronomie ?<p>

Lança Georges dans un éclat de rire tonitruant, alors qu'un juron sonore remontait de la cave, de la porte grande ouverte de laquelle s'échappait des effluves de jus de pomme fermenté et d'humidité renfermée. Le vieil homme jeta un bref coup d'œil du coté de cette dernière, avant d'hausser les épaules pour se reporter sur le jeune homme brun et des plus courtois qui lui faisait face.

-Mais alors quand êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Parce qu'Agathe est arrivée hier toute affolée, mais elle ne nous a jamais parlé du fait qu'un de ses amis devait venir l'aider en urgence à réparer l'électricité…

Loki esquissa un léger sourire en se tournant vers la jeune fille en question qui, dos à la scène, eut soudain furieusement l'impression que son sang désertait jusqu'au moindre de ses capillaires. Vingt minutes. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que deux hommes s'afféraient en bas avec un problème qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, et que l'un des amis de ses parents tenaient la conversation à un homme qui était entré chez elle par effraction, dont elle ne connaissait rien sinon le fait qu'il soit doté d'une force surhumaine et de capacités qu'elle ne parvenait même pas ne serait-ce qu'à concevoir. Au moment même ou Georges et les deux électriciens avaient posé un pied dans la maison, il avait semblé à Agathe qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Le vieil homme avait d'abord parut surpris de trouver une autre personne qu'elle dans la maison, mais s'en était rapidement accoutumé sans faire de commentaire à ce sujet, et avait rapidement engagé la conversation. Le prénommé Loki lui répondait avec politesse, entrain, et il était bien loin de l'homme froid et distant, effrayant qui semblait sur le point d'égorger la pauvre étudiante quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais malgré cette différence du tout au tout et des plus troublantes, Agathe n'avait eu de cesse de trembler de tout ses membres, de respirer d'un souffle rauque et saccadé par la peur, tant elle redoutait qu'au moindre faux pas, cet homme les massacre, d'abord tous les trois, avant de se venger encore plus sur elle-même. Ses yeux, bien que feignant le naturel, se focalisaient sur divers point pour s'empêcher de revenir irrémédiablement sur Loki, de peur qu'il n'y décèle la peur qu'on y lisait, ou sur Georges qui lui, y aurait vu de l'inquiétude. Avant que ce dernier ne pose un pied dans la maison, Agathe s'était imaginé une nombre incalculable de possibilité qu'elle aurait de le prendre à part pour lui expliquer toute la vérité, lui intimer de fuir pendant qu'elle retenait le malade mental chez elle, le temps qu'il puisse prévenir la police. Mais voilà. Elle avait du se heurter à deux détails. Tout d'abord, Georges semblait apprécier Loki, et il lui paraissait à présent extrêmement difficile d'arriver à lui faire avaler que le jeune homme si courtois avec lequel il discutait de tout et de rien n'était en rien ce qu'il prétendait être, mais qu'au contraire, c'était un fou à lier, un psychotique qui était entré chez elle en pleine nuit et dont elle ignorait les intentions. Ensuite, ce qui s'était avéré le plus difficile à accepter, Loki ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde battement. Il était resté assis à la table de SA cuisine, et s'était débrouillé habilement pour que Georges demeure avec lui tout ce temps. Il avait tout calculé. Les deux électriciens n'avaient pas l'air bien futé et jamais ils n'auraient cru Agathe. La seule personne de confiance ici était Georges, et l'inconnu s'était montré clair à ce sujet, si jamais elle tentait de lui révéler la vérité, il le tuait. Il le massacrait. Il les massacrait tous les trois. Agathe, à cette sentence, avait d'abord été prise d'une furieuse envie de vomir, avant qu'une sinueux mal de tête ne la prenne de court. A nouveau, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Pire encore. Si les fois précédentes elle avait été la seule en cause, cette fois-ci, le moindre faux pas entraînait trois personnes dans sa chute.

-Je crois qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête hier, la pauvre, et je la comprends… Elle était complètement paniquée quand elle m'a contacté pour que je l'aide, et le temps que je fasse la route…

Agathe se crispa instantanément, reposant maladroitement et bien trop fort le verre qu'elle s'évertuait à sécher depuis quelques minutes, et celui-ci éclata net au contact violent entre sa fragile texture et l'épais carrelage. Georges eut un violent sursaut avant de se retourner au même instant que Loki vers la jeune fille qui s'empressa de camoufler ses mains tremblantes de peur en prétextant une maladresse habituelle et involontaire, avant de s'empresser de faire tomber les morceaux de verre dans la poubelle. C'est à peine si la douleur des quelques fines coupures qui lui zébrèrent les mains parvint à Agathe, alors qu'elle saisissait maladroitement un à un les bris de verre. Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà retournés, l'ignorant superbement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux ?  
>-Quelques années déjà, n'est ce pas Agathe ?<p>

La concernée du se mordre la langue pour s'obliger à ne pas hurler, et faire preuve d'efforts surhumains pour parvenir çà articuler une phrase digne de sens.

-Euh … Oui, c'est ça … Quelques… Quelques années.  
>-Tout va bien ?<p>

S'enquit Georges à l'ouie du ton hésitant de la demoiselle, et le regard de celle-ci se posa immédiatement sur le vieil homme tentant de lui insuffler ses souvenirs par télépathie, de le prévenir qu'à sa table se trouvait un homme dangereux, mais tout ce dont fut capable Agathe fut de pâlir à vue d'œil, avant de détourner le regard. Grand mal lui fit. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, verts mais noirs de ce qui lui sembla être de la colère ou des menaces de Loki. « Attention, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dis. Tu entres en terrain dangereux ! » Semblait lui crier, tant ce regard que sa conscience.

Les paroles de ce dangereux inconnu s'entrechoquaient dans sa mémoire. Ses menaces succédaient ses « Je ne te veux aucun mal. ». La clarté de son regard lorsqu'il paraissait lui dire la vérité s'enchaînait avec la noirceur de ses pupilles. Agathe avait peur, à tel point qu'elle parvenait presque à oublier ce sentiment. A passer outre. Elle n'était plus que désespoir. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. A tout prix. Mais comment ? Rien n'avait jamais semblé plus désespéré. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, de l'assommer, d'appeler à l'aide, et lorsque enfin la chance paraissait se tourner de son coté, c'était pour la faire retomber plus profond encore.

-Je ne vois rien ma petite dame !

Lâcha la voix désuète de l'un des deux électriciens remonté de la cave, et Agathe, après un monumental sursaut, le dévisagea avec un curieux mélange de peur, d'anxiété et de soulagement. L'homme la fixa un instant avant d'hausser les épaules, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de sa part.

-Vous … Vous êtes sûr ?

L'interrogea-t-elle, blêmissant à vue d'œil, incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus à sa phrase. L'autre sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Vous êtes descendue voir hier lorsque tout a sauté ou pas ?  
>-Euuuh … Oui, et il m'a bien semblé voir une anomalie …<p>

Lâcha Agathe, après une fraction de seconde de réflexion, tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Ah ? Et où ça ?  
>-Juste en dessous du thermostat de la chaudière, mais pas tout de suite face à vous, sur le coté, presque contre le mur…<p>

L'homme fronça un instant les sourcils, dubitatif quant au explications pour le moins volontairement vaseuses de la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de proposer en masquant tant qu'elle le pouvait son appréhension :

-Vous voulez que je vous montre ?  
>-C'est pas de refus !<p>

Conclut l'autre en enfonçant profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Agathe fit quelques pas avant de s'engouffrer au sous-sol, l'homme à sa suite, non sans jeter un discret regard au dessus de son épaule. Loki la fixait, impassible, et l'espace d'un instant, un terrible frisson remonta l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée qu'il ait pu discerner ses intentions. Mais rapidement, cette désagréable sensation s'estompa, lorsqu'elle constata avec un soupire de soulagement que personne, de Georges ou de Loki, n'avait pris sa suite. A peine furent-ils arrivés en pas que la jeune femme s'empressa de gagner la dite chaudière et de brusquement faire demi-tour, faisant face à l'électricien qui la dévisagea, incompréhensif.

-Je sais que vous n'allez certainement pas me croire, mais il le faudra bien ! L'Homme là-haut, c'est un malade ! Il faut à tous prix que vous fuyiez pour aller prévenir la police !

Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude et entrecoupée par son souffle saccadé par l'affolement. L'homme la dévisagea un instant sans comprendre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, visiblement bien loin de la prendre au sérieux.

-Vous devez me croire, il est dangereux pour vous tous !  
>-Calmez-vous mademoiselle …<br>-Chut ! Il pourrait vous entendre ! Vous devez partir !

Le supplia-t-elle, à présent au bord des larmes, emportée par la peur panique qui l'habitait. L'autre continua quelques secondes de la fixer, dubitatif, avant de baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise. « Il doit me prendre pour une folle… » songea avec horreur Agathe en remarquant que l'électricien évitait soigneusement son regard. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui lâcher une nouvelle supplication, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les mots refusèrent de passer. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus ? Dans tous les cas, ça ne ferait que faire empirer encore plus l'opinion qu'il devait avoir d'elle. La vérité lui tomba dessus, telle une masse sur ses épaules. Quoi qu'elle lui dise, il ne ferait certainement rien. Il se contenterait de la prendre pour une folle, et lui promettrait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurais jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'intention de faire.

-Je vais prévenir Georges.

Lâcha soudainement l'homme de sa voix grave, et le regard d'Agathe vint se planter dans celui de l'inconnu, dans l'espoir d'y voir une lueur de vérité. En effet, il semblait sincère. Si il ne la croyait pas, il aurait certainement hasardé un léger sourire à cette jeune femme qui sombrait déjà dans la folie, avant de s'éclipser discrètement en ayant froid dans le dos de ce comportement psychotique. Mais non, il demeurait parfaitement sérieux.

-Attendez d'être parti, et ne dites rien de suspect devant lui. Je vous remercie.

Conclut simplement Agathe, de peur de se lancer dans une tirade à n'en plus finir tant sa gratitude était sans nom. Il la croyait. Il allait faire quelque chose. Peut être que dans quelques heures, son calvaire serait fini. En attendant, il fallait donner le change.

-Remontons ensemble. Ca n'éveillera pas les soupçons.

Lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres en invitant l'homme à la suivre d'une main tremblante. L'autre s'exécuta, et lui emboîta le pas dans l'escalier escarpé de la cave. Alors qu'elle allait presser la poignée, Agathe sentit une pression lui retenir le bras. Cette dernière lui arracha un sursaut monstrueux. Mais certainement moins que celui-ci qui la secoua et la fit chanceler sur place, manquant de la faire chuter des escaliers.

_Car la voix qui s'échappa de la bouche de l'électricien n'était pas la sienne._

C'en était une autre, bien moins grave, plus douce, posée, presque réfléchie. Qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ça serait aussi facile Agathe ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenue.

La principale concernée ignora, du fait que la voix de Loki ne s'échappe de la bouche du jeune homme ou du sens de ses paroles, ce qui lui donna le plus envie de vomir. Mais son corps tremblant et soudain pâle comme un cadavre se plia en deux sous la violente nausée qui la prit au corps. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais un nouveau haut le cœur secoua son torse, et Agathe fut à nouveau pliée en deux par la surprise, la douleur, mais par-dessus tout la peur.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Rédemption, qui s'est ma foi bien fait attendre, je sais, et je m'en excuse T.T

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à panteraa, Lauryane, Leeloo250 et Ondatra zibethicus pour leur reviews, ainsi qu'à Cheschire pour m'avoir harcelée et poussée à écrire la suite ! ^^

Ensuite, pour tous les fans de Loki et de Thor pour qui ça ne serait pas encore le cas, je vous recommande vivement d'aller voir Avengers, si certains d'entre vous étaient mitigés à aller le voir au cinéma ... (C'était la minute pub ! 8D)

Enfin, bonne lecture à tous et à toute, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis, que j'attend avec impatience ! =)

* * *

><p>-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là Agathe … Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, comprend moi…<p>

Chacun de ses mots lui donnait envie de vomir. De peur. De rage. De haine. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là ? Pourtant, jusqu'ici, il avait été des plus sûrs de lui. Il n'avait jamais semblé siller. Comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer, et qu'il s'amusait de la situation, la tournant lui-même à son propre dépourvu pour y ajouter du piquant. Il se divertissait avec sa peur, il jouait avec ses nerfs, et Agathe ne pouvait qu'encaisse en ravalant sa fierté. Que pouvait-elle faire contre un fou qui défiait les lois de la nature, tout ce en quoi elle croyait, à tel point qu'elle en arrivait à ne plus donner de sens au mot réalité.

Son ton était presque suppliant lorsqu'il lui assurait n'avoir jamais voulu ça. Comme s'il s'en voulait réellement. Comme s'il cherchait à se repentir de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il se mordait les doigts de la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements. Mais ce qui horripilait le plus la jeune femme était certainement le fait qu'il lui demande de le comprendre. Comment… comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que chercher à comprendre quelqu'un qui lui avait subir menace, violence et cherchait maintenant à obtenir son pardon. C'était demander à un condamné à mort de se mettre à la place de son bourreau pour lui faire reconnaître que ce n'était pas une situation facile. C'était injuste.

-Ta main ne te fait pas trop souffrir ?

L'interrogea Loki, extirpant Agathe de ses sombres pensées pour la faire brusquement retomber dans la réalité. L'étudiante demeura un instant en suspens, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de poser son regard sur le torchon qui enroulait fermement sa main et sur lequel avaient fleuries quelques taches écarlates. Agathe esquissa un mouvement et retint de justesse une grimace de douleur en sentant les plaies superficielles mais douloureuses se raviver. Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde.

Son premier réflexe lorsqu'Agathe s'était redressée, avait été de dévisager l'électricien, durant quelques secondes qui lui avaient parut être une éternité. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces, habitée par la peur, laissant à son instinct le soin de prendre les commandes. L'homme avait un instant battu des bras dans le vide avant de dévaler les marches et de s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd. Ce même bruit avait fait réagir Georges, qui s'était précipité dans l'escalier, alerté par le manque de réaction total d'Agathe. Celle-ci avait à peine trouvé la force de bredouiller :

-Il … Il a perdu l'équilibre et a fait une mauvaise chute …

Avant de se figer de stupeur. Derrière l'épaule du vieil homme inquiet, son regard s'était planté dans celui, émeraude, de Loki, qui la fixait dans une colère sourde, grondante, qui lui avait littéralement perdre pied, manquant à son tour de chuter, se rattrapant de justesse à la simple rambarde de métal. Georges s'était précipité d'un bond dans l'escalier pour prêter secours à l'électricien qui demeurait inanimé à même le sol, et autour duquel se formait une auréole pourpre. Alors qu'Agathe contemplait la scène, impuissante, elle s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois bousculée, et la silhouette de Loki avait plongé dans l'escalier, dévalé les marches quatre à quatre et s'était précipité au sol, une expression au summum de l'anxiété collée au visage, pour s'enquérir de l'état du jeune homme inanimé. C'est ainsi que Georges et lui s'étaient retrouvés à le porter à bout de bras pour remonter les marches escarpées, puis traverser la cuisine, puis le salon et enfin l'entrée avant de le déposer sur la banquette arrière de sa camionnette.

-Je vais l'emmener chez le médecin du village. Les secours mettront bien plus de temps à arriver que moi pour aller là-bas.  
>-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Avait courtoisement demandé Loki.<br>-Je te remercie mon garçon, mais reste plutôt avec Agathe. La pauvre petite à l'air complètement choquée.

De la cuisine, la petite en question avait perçu les mots du vieil homme, et s'était mise à la haïr autant qu'à le supplier silencieusement de revenir sur ses mots et d'accepter la proposition de Loki. Mais Georges s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, arborant son air bourrus des temps sérieux, et avait grimpé dans sa camionnette. L'étudiante en médecine avait vu le véhicule filer entre les arbres, et sa silhouette blanche avait rapidement disparu à l'ombre d'un tournant. Déjà, Loki revenait vers la maison. Et sa seule chance de s'en sortir venait de fuir, de s'éteindre au loin, parmi les arbres tordus qui poussaient le long de la fine route de montagne qui serpentait entre les rochers.

Nerveusement, Agathe avait pesté, avant de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire improbable à portée de main. Il allait revenir. Et elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Déjà qu'elle n'avait plus aucune crédibilité vis à vis des seules personnes qui auraient pu lui venir en aide …

-Bon. Agathe. Il faut sérieusement que l'on mette les choses au clair maintenant. Je crois que tu te méprends sur les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici.

Sa voix posée, calme, presque douce, lui parvenait à peine alors qu'il arrivait sur le pas de sa porte. Agathe avait eu toutes les peines du monde à entendre ce qu'il lui disait, et plus encore à comprendre le sens de ses mots tant son sang battait fort dans ses tempes. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans la moindre raison, et ses bras étaient secoués de violents spasmes incontrôlables. Elle devenait folle. La triste réalité l'heurtait de plein fouet, comme une gifle, une rafale que l'on reçoit sans chercher à l'éviter. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, un sourire presque hystérique s'était dessiné sur sa bouche alors qu'elle peinait à réaliser que c'était bien elle qui agissait de la sorte. Comme si son esprit s'était subitement détaché de son corps, et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice du triste spectacle de sa propre destruction. Cet homme l'avait rendue folle. La peur avait pris le dessus, s'était retrouver à l'habiter sans lui laisser de répit.

Les doigts pâles et fins de la jeune femme cherchèrent un instant à attraper la poignée d'un tiroir, alors qu'elle tâtonnait comme une aveugle malgré le fait que la lumière du jour n'éclaire parfaitement la pièce. Le tiroir s'ouvrit dans un bruit grinçant, et Agathe vit son propre reflet dans la lame couleur acier d'un couteau. Un couteau… Elle en était donc réduite à agir par le biais de ses pulsions de mort, de vengeance, et à sauver sa peau par l'unique moyen d'un couteau.

-Agathe ? Est-ce que tu …

Loki évita de justesse le coup meurtrier que la jeune femme tenta de lui asséner en reculant dans un mouvement fluide et presque aérien. Il attrapa fermement le poignet de la main droite de la jeune femme qui agrippait l'arme de fortune et l'écrasa avec vivacité contre la faïence qui ornait les murs, faisant voler celle-ci en éclat. Leur bruit s'était un instant mêlé à celui de la lame en métal du couteau qui rebondissait contre le sol. Puis, les secondes qui avaient suivies s'étaient écoulées dans le silence le plus complet, alors qu'il la dévisageait avec dans les yeux un éclat que l'on aurait pu appeler de la pitié.

-Tu es entrain de perdre toute humanité Agathe…

Avait-il articulé, comme une constatation déplorable, un fait désagréable face auquel on ne peut rien faire d'autre que le reconnaître. La jeune femme avait mis quelques secondes à réaliser la situation, alors qu'elle sentait la douleur s'insinuer lentement dans ses articulations. Du coin de l'œil, elle jaugeant le sang qui s'écoulait le long de ses doigts et tombait au sol dans de minuscules gouttes pourpres, fleurissant comme des fleurs sombres contre le carrelage blanc. Elle observa les débris des scènes champêtres maculés de sang qui ornaient le sol. Tout ces détails, ces objets, ce paysage qui lui avait parut si familier pendant toutes ces années lui semblait soudain parfaitement étranger. Comme si elle se contentait de contempler son propre environnement sans rien reconnaître. Tout ce dans quoi elle baignait, la peur, l'angoisse, tout lui semblait soudainement si loin qu'Agathe leva les yeux vers Loki sans comprendre et le dévisagea un instant, silencieusement.

La colère s'insinua à nouveau dans le moindre de ses capillaires, sourde, grondante, lente, se diffusant dans chaque parcelle de son corps comme un poison qui contamine un être et le consume à petit feu. Ce n'était plus la colère éclatante, la rage, la haine viscérale qui l'avait habitée quelques secondes auparavant. C'était plus … doux. Plus lent. A tel point qu'Agathe se surpris à détailler les pupilles vertes qui la fixait sans ciller, deux orbes émeraudes qui détaillait le moindre de ses gestes, allant presque jusqu'à les percevoir avant qu'elle même n'y pense.

Loki sembla remarquer qu'elle s'était subitement calmée, puisqu'il desserra la pression violente de ses doigts contre le poignet de la jeune femme, et celle-ci décolla légèrement sa main du mur dans lequel elle s'était empalée contre des débris de faïence. Ce minuscule mouvement la fit tiquer, et elle manqua de lâcher un grognement de douleur, mais se retint de justesse. Petit à petit, elle sentit la pression de la main de l'homme qui, pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, était à deux doigts de l'écraser littéralement contre le mur se relâcher, et Agathe put enfin récupérer l'entière mobilité de ses doigts. Elle porta ceux-ci à la hauteur de ses yeux et fit bouger chacune de ses articulation, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ne ressentait que comme si cette dernière s'avérait lointaine, et la vue du sang qui maculait ses phalanges ne lui procura ni peur ni dégoût. Au contraire. Elle fixa, détailla sa peau griffée, transpercée par endroit, comme s'il s'agissait de celle d'une parfaite étrangère, avec curiosité et innocence en détaillant les chemins qui s'étaient tracés dans sa chaire. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix grave et posée de Loki brisa à nouveau le silence que le contact du sol sous les pieds d'Agathe se fit à nouveau sentir. Alors seulement, le voile qui s'était tendu entre la réalité et elle tomba, s'effaça, et tout ce qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là la heurta de plein fouet. La douleur. La colère. Elle préféra rabaisser sa main endolorie, fuyant sa vision qui rendait plus réaliste encore les vagues de chaleur caractéristiques d'une plaie vive qui lui parcourait la main, montant jusqu'à son coude et venant se calmer à hauteur de son épaule. Ses yeux, cherchant un point où se poser pour ignorer la chaleur qui lui consumait le bras, fuirent le regard de Loki pour venir se poser sur un torchon échoué sur la vieille table de bois, et entreprirent de détailler, d'apprendre chaque replis de tissu pour éviter d'affronter la réalité.

-Comme je te le disais, il faut que l'on mette les choses au clair toi et moi. Sans que tu n'essayes de me tuer. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas … Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix… Comprend moi…

La jeune femme sursauta vivement en sentant le contact froid des doigts étrangers de Loki frôler sa joue, pour dégager une mèche collée par les sueurs froides de peur qu'elle subissait depuis quelques heures, et la replacer dans l'encadrement de son visage. Ce geste surprenant l'amena à délaisser la vision de son torchon roulé en boule sur la table pour venir se heurter au regard émeraude de Loki, qui affichait un sourire presque doux et tendre.

« Il essaye de m'apitoyer. Parce qu'il se dit que ça sera plus simple de me tuer comme ça. Dans mon sommeil. Ou dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. »

Songea nerveusement Agathe, voyant derrière ce sourire qui lui aurait presque parut sympathique des promesses de violence, de danger. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face avec curiosité. Certainement qu'en faisant abstraction du fait qu'il ait essayé de l'abattre plusieurs fois, qu'il était fou à lier et l'avait rendue folle, elle l'aurait trouvé sympathique, attirant peut être même. Mais sa peur panique lui plombait l'estomac, transformant le moindre des gestes de Loki en arrêt de mort. Quelle genre d'explications voulait-il lui donner ? Lui expliquer qu'il était un criminel en fuite qui avait assassiné sa femme et ses enfants et voulait la tuer elle aussi pour pouvoir se cacher dans sa demeure de vacances ? C'est vrai que personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds, sinon en été et en hiver, occasionnellement. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle retrouvé, à moitié inconscient dans un sentier perdu ? Une mauvaise chute. Certainement une mauvaise chute. Dans sa fuite, il avait heurté une pierre et était tombé de fatigue pour finir dans ce sentier de montagne. C'était le plus vraisemblable. Et comment expliquer que … Agathe secoua vivement la tête. Repenser aux évènements étranges qui s'étaient produits en rapport avec Loki lui donné de furieuses migraines. Ce n'était que des hallucinations, voilà tout. Sous la peur et la fatigue, le stress, elle avait fini par voir des choses improbables. Personne ne pouvait se téléporter ou entrer dans l'esprit d'un autre. Il l'avait juste rendu folle. Irrémédiablement folle.

-Viens. Installons-nous ailleurs qu'ici.

Sa voix était calme, posée, douce, et Agathe suivit son ordre, aussi courtois soit-il, sans broncher. Loki l'invita à prendre place à sa propre table, mais ce détail surprenant ne frappa pas le moins du monde la jeune femme, bien trop occupée à mettre un point d'honneur à s'installer le plus loin possible de ce dangereux individu aussi lunatique que violent. Du bout des doigts, elle entoura sa main blessée par les éclats de faïence du torchon abandonné sur la table, grimaçant au contact rêche du tissu raide et usé contre sa peau blessée.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment commencé sur de bonnes bases tous les deux… Mais tu m'es précieuse Agathe. Tu es la seule personne ici qui soit en mesure de m'aider.

« Balivernes ! » Songea Agathe, sans pour autant se départir de son expression stoïque et dénué de la moindre indication quant à ses pensées. Il lui servait là un beau ramassis de mensonges enrobé de belles paroles. Elle lui était précieuse, car peut-être se servirait-elle d'elle comme d'un otage pour obtenir quelque chose… De l'argent… Et son fameux billet pour les Etats-Unis, qu'il lui avait expressément demandé lors de leur première rencontre, et qui avait parut si invraisemblable à l'époque. Il avait dit chercher une certaine Jane Foster… Certainement était-ce sa femme, qui l'avait fui après avoir constaté ses troubles mentaux. Il voulait la traquer, et la retrouver pour se venger. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'il fasse pression pour obtenir de quoi la rejoindre. Et ce moyen de pression n'était autre qu'une simple étudiante en médecine, qui n'avait strictement rien demandé à personne. Comment allait-il trouver l'argent pour son voyage ? Certainement allait-il, d'une minute à l'autre, lui demander de lui donner toutes les économies qu'elle possédait. Agathe se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle n'avait amené aucune économie ici. Rien. Elle avait été loin de se douter, en quittant Paris, qu'elle allait se faire prendre en otage par un fou furieux qui nourrissait l'ambition d'aller assassiner sa femme aux Etats-Unis. Si seulement elle avait su ça… Un sourire amer se dessina furtivement sur ses lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qui aller lui tomber dessus en arrivant ici ? Même dans un mauvais scénario de film d'horreur ou à suspens, ce genre d'évènement paraît invraisemblable. Alors dans la réalité… Agathe pesta intérieurement. La réalité. Elle en était toujours ramenée à la réalité, comme si elle s'y raccrochait vainement comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. Quelle notion de la réalité pouvait-elle concevoir maintenant ? Celle d'un homme qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique existantes, qui bafouait le principe de l'espace temps ? Son regard hésita un instant avant de se fixer sur le visage de Loki. Qui était-il ? Qui était-il vraiment ?

-Ta main ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? S'enquit-il.  
>-C'est supportable.<p>

Grommela Agathe comme toute réponse, pour ne pas hurler que la douleur vive et brûlante que lui occasionnaient les infimes morceaux de faïence restés plantés dans sa peau devenait insupportable, faisant battre son pouls à une vitesse effarante dans le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Loki la dévisagea un instant avant d'avancer doucement :

-Parce que je peux essayer de te soigner, si vraiment c'est douloureux.

Agathe nia vivement. Pour qu'il puisse lui planter une seringue plein d'air dans les veines et la tuer sur le coup ? Non merci. Elle préférait encore tenter de se maintenir en vie, quitte à endurer la douleur qui se diffusait dans son bras, atteignant son épaule qui s'engourdissait de secondes en secondes. L'homme haussa légèrement les épaules, avant de ramener ses deux mains bien visiblement sur la table et d'entrecroiser ses doigts. Agathe jeta un bref regard vers un simple couteau abandonné à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la main de Loki. Tout compte fait, peut-être aurait-elle du accepter la seringue sans broncher. Là où il se trouvait, une fraction de seconde lui suffisait pour attraper le couteau, et une autre pour la trancher la jugulaire sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se défendre. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement vers l'arme improvise qui trônait à une trentaine de centimètres de sa main, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme qui lui faisait face dans le plus grand calme et avec sérieux.

-Il y a des tas de choses que vous, les humains, ignorez…

Agathe fronça un instant les sourcils, dubitative. Vous, les humains ? Cet homme était encore plus fou qu'elle ne le soupçonnait, à moins qu'il n'ait la présence d'esprit de ne pas se considérer comme humain aux regards de ses ambitions.

-Vous tentez de voir toujours plus loin sans apercevoir ce qui est pourtant évident. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous vivez dans un monde parmi tant d'autres. Et dizaines d'autres. Tous régi par une seule autorité : Asgard. C'est de là que je viens. J'ai été trahi par mon propre frère, et expulsé hors d'Asgard.

L'étudiante ne remarqua réellement le changement de ton qu'avait pris Loki que lorsqu'elle aperçut ses phalanges, devenues blanches sous la pression de ses doigts crispés. Sous ses mots grondait une colère sourde, une haine viscérale qui avait soudain changé son visage calme en une ombre de menace.

« Cet homme est un malade. Un malade mental qui croit venir d'une autre planète. Je… »

-JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !

Hurla soudainement Loki, abattant impartialement son poing sur la table avec une telle violence que la tasse posée à quelques centimètres du bord chancela avant de venir éclater contre le carrelage usé de la cuisine, envoyant des morceaux de porcelaine de part et d'autre de la pièce. La voix grave de l'homme résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce avant de plonger celle-ci dans le plus grand silence. A tel point qu'Agathe, qui avait manqué de tomber de sa chaise tant le sursaut qui l'avait secoué avait été violent, n'osa plus respirer pendant quelques secondes. Le visage de Loki resta de longues minutes crispé en une terrible expression de colère avant de se détendre lentement, muscle par muscle, nerf par nerf. Finalement, il effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit où son poing avait heurté la table, laissant dans le bois une légère marque sombre et un discret cratère incrusté dans le bois épais et poli.

-Je ne suis pas fou Agathe… Ce sont eux qui m'ont rendu de la sorte. Ils m'ont volé mon trône. Ils m'ont volé mon royaume. Et ils m'ont exilé ici. Ici ou ailleurs d'ailleurs, ça ne change rien. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était ma mort. Mais ils ne l'ont pas eu. Et je compte bien me venger… Récupérer ce qui me revient de droit… Thor…

Finit finalement par déclarer Loki, d'une voix si haineuse et sourde qu'elle ne fut qu'un sifflement.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup à coco40, Diabolo, lapin d Alice, Anas et Cheschire pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à Artless Rose pour ses conseils ! =D

A ce propos, je tiens à répondre à coco40 quant à l'interprétation de la fin du film : C'est vrai que tourné comme c'est dans ma fiction, ça porte au doute ^^ en réalité, Agathe n'a que la version des faits de Loki, qui n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'objective ... Et quand il dit avoir été expulsé d'Asgard, ce n'est pas tant physiquement que moralemen, à la fin du film, lorsqu'Odin lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas réussi, personnellement, j'ai imaginé que, pour lui, ça avait été comme si on le rayait complètement d'Asgard, et que donc, il s'en sentait expulsé ... Maintenant, c'est vrai que je comprend ce que tu veux dire et que ma formulation n'était pas des claires, c'est vrai ! ^^ Mais nous sommes parfaitement d'accord sur l'interprétation de la fin, je te rassure ! =)

Ensuite Anas, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que ma fiction te plaise ! =D L'intirgue principale devrait logiquement commencer d'ici la fin du chapitre 8 ou le chapitre 9, j'avais prévu de faire autre chose et finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, ce qui explique que le début soit si long et répétitif ^^" Mais ça devient bon ! \o/ (Et comment passer à coté du jeu de Tom Hiddleston ? Il est parfait dans ce rôle ! Par-fait ! XD)

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 7 et à vous encourager à me laisser vos avis dont je prend note et dont je prend toujours note ! ^^ (et qui font toujours très plaisir ! =D) 

* * *

><p>De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Loki sembla avoir parfaitement oublié la présence d'Agathe. Son visage demeura crispé dans une expression de rage, et ses pupilles émeraude fixèrent le vide, soudainement assombrie dans une expression d'une austérité inégalable. Secondes qui parurent durer une éternité à Agathe, alors que celle-ci se sentait pâlir à vue d'œil en entendant les propos insensés de Loki résonner dans son crâne. Asgard. Thor. Son royaume… Cet homme n'était pas qu'un malade mental. C'était un psychotique. Pur et dur. Pour qui la réalité n'avait plus de limite. Il était alors bien plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Sa folie dépassait tout ce à croit elle avait pu croire. Et Agathe était prise au piège. Elle avait eu un cours sur les psychotiques il y a de ça quelques mois. Ils avaient vaguement abordé le cas des fous qui perdait toute notion de réalité et s'imaginait des scénarios improbables auxquels ils croyaient dur comme fer. Si elle avait su qu'elle aurait à faire à ce genre d'individu un jour dans un futur proche, elle aurait écouté plus attentivement. A la place de ça, elle avait somnolé toute l'heure en notant passivement ce qu'on lui disait. Agathe se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété, soudain prise d'un profond sentiment de solitude. Bien que son humanité n'ait pas été des plus transcendantes, elle avait pu espérer pouvoir miser là-dessus pour trouver une faille dans le comportement de cet homme. Mais tous ces maigres espoirs s'étaient envolés à l'instant même où il avait engagé cette discussion en se tenant extérieur au comportement des humains. A la réflexion, elle aurait dû se douter de quelque chose lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans ce sentier, à moitié conscient. Mais l'incohérence de ses propos ne l'avait pas frappée. A son plus grand damn.<p>

-Ils doivent payer… Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

Grommela à nouveau Loki d'une voix sourde, arrachant une nouvelle fois Agathe à ses pensées. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur, qu'elle espéra ne pas trahir la peur qui lui glaçait les veines. La jeune femme attendit qu'il fixe son regard ailleurs que sur la table pour discrètement ramener ses mains sous celle-ci et masquer le tremblement incontrôlable qui les secouait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle tête d'éviter qu'il ne décèle sa peur. « On ne sait jamais comment va réagir un fou… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on dit qu'il est fou… » Songea amèrement l'étudiante en luttant contre le tremblement de ses mains qui gagnait l'intégralité de son corps plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Cette enveloppe corporelle est faible, beaucoup trop faible pour que je ne parvienne à faire quoi que ça soit… De plus, sans mon armure mes pouvoirs ne sont … Commença-t-il évasivement avant de soudainement se redresser et planter son regard émeraude sur Agathe qui fut secouée d'un léger sursaut, … Mon armure !

Lança-t-il soudain comme une évidence avant de se lever d'un bond, déclarant à une vitesse ahurissante :

-Oui … Sans elle et aux vues de l'énergie accumulée par le Bifrost, j'ai certainement dû subir beaucoup plus de dégâts que ça … Mais alors ça veut dire que … Mon sceptre !

Conclut-il en hurlant presque, avant d'afficher un sourire de soulagement, … Un sourire ? Agathe demeura un instant stupéfaite devant cette expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu se dessiner sur le visage de Loki. Un sourire, un vrai, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches qui, jusqu'à présent, avaient uniquement soufflé des menaces. L'étudiante fut tellement surprise de ce brusque changement d'humeur, passant de la haine au soulagement, qu'elle se statufia sur place, ignorant quelle réaction adopter. Un instant de trop. La seconde suivante, elle sentit ses deux épaules êtres enserrées d'une poigne de fer, avant que son corps ne soit violemment secoué, ballotté dans tous les sens tant et si bien que lorsque Loki cessa de la secouer come un vulgaire objet après quelques secondes, elle chancela encore sur place avant de s'immobiliser, interdite et soudain prise de brûlants maux de nuque, qui n'en avait jamais demandé autant.

-Amène-moi à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvé l'autre jour !

Lui lança brusquement Loki, retombant soudainement dans cette impassibilité qu'Agathe lui connaissait, lui inculquant cet ordre avec tant de fermeté qu'il coupa toute parole à la jeune femme. N'observant aucune réaction de la part de l'étudiante, l'homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à resserrer sa poigne autour des deux épaules d'Agathe, broyées entre ses mains d'une force irréelle.

Et le coup parti tout seul, comme par réflexe.

Tant et si bien que, dans l'instant, Agathe s'en mordit les doigts, retirant instantanément sa main de la joue de Loki comme si celle-ci était brûlante, écoutant le son du claquement sonore qu'avait émis sa paume en s'écrasant contre la peau de l'homme qui lui faisait face. En une fraction de seconde, ce fut tout un panel de possibilités qui s'établi dans sa tête. Comment il allait lui attraper lui attraper les cheveux pour l'envoyer valser au sol, contre le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Comment il allait lui attraper le cou pour l'étrangler. Comment il allait attraper le couteau qu'elle avait laissé tomber à ses pieds pour lui trancher la gorge. Comment il allait lui briser la nuque d'une simple torsion. Et au milieu de toutes ces macabres suppositions, Agathe senti un curieux sentiment émerger en elle. Ce n'était pas de la fierté. C'était de la satisfaction.

« Au moins, s'il me tue maintenant, je ne serais pas restée impuissante jusqu'au bout. » Songea-t-elle avec ironie en repensant à toutes ces tentatives qu'elle avait eu de se débattre, de s'enfuir, et qui s'étaient toutes avérées sans succès. Puis, elle observa avec surprise que quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'ait tenté de l'achever sous l'emprise de la colère. Non. Au contraire. Face à elle, Loki la dévisageait avec une sorte de curiosité dans les yeux. Derrière cette façade, il sembla à Agathe observer de la colère. Grondante. Mais il était trop tard. Car dès lors, son cerveau cèda les manettes à son instinct. A toute cette peur qu'elle avait accumulée en seulement quelques jours, et qui avait muté, sous l'effet de la répression, en colère. Une colère monstrueuse, réfléchie, viscérale, affirmée.

D'un geste sec, elle balaya la main qui lui enserrait l'épaule gauche, avant de chasser l'autre d'un bref mouvement de l'omoplate. Puis, d'un mouvement vif et assuré, Agathe se redressa, et dévisagea un instant l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui la dépassait de deux bonnes dizaines de centimètres. L'espace d'un instant, elle sentit ses mains se remettre à trembler sous l'effet du regard que lui lançait Loki. Mécontent. Mais il n'était rien en comparaison du ton assassin qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'instant même où elle les ouvrit, déversant le flot agressif de paroles, de haine, qu'elle réprimait depuis le moment même où il l'avait plaquée au sol, ce maudit soir où elle avait eu le malheur d'aller voir l'endroit où avait atterri cet étrange éclair.

-Vous me reprochez de perdre toute humanité, mais est-ce que vous savez au moins en faire preuve ? Cracha-t-elle avec rage, Vous dites que les humains sont lâches, fragiles, stupides, fermés d'esprit et j'en passe, mais au moins, j'essaye de m'en sortir ! J'essaye de me tirer d'affaire seule ! Je ne vais pas menacer une personne que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pour qu'elle m'aide à faire ce que je n'ai pas le courage de faire toute seule. Comment voulez-vous que je comprenne, comme vous le dites si bien, si vous partez avec un foutu complexe de supériorité hein ? Puisque vous êtes si forts et que les humains sont si faibles, vous sont si inférieurs, pourquoi vous ne vous débrouillez pas tout seul ? Puisque la peur est un sentiment aussi dégradant, et que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite humaine stupide et fermée d'esprit, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuée avant hein ? Ca vous amuse de m'humilier encore et encore, à chaque fois que j'essaye de m'en sortir, que j'essaye de sauver ma peau ? C'est bien beau de dire « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… », mais si vous avez tant de remords comme ça à vous servir de moi comme d'un lamentable larbin, débrouillez vous tout seul, ou tuez moi maintenant, puisque c'est ce que vous attendez de faire depuis tellement longtemps ! De toutes façons, vous ne risquez strictement rien de la part d'un petit être inférieur avec l'esprit fermé et tellement, tellement plus faible que vous ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un fou comme vous n'a pas les moyens de réaliser ses pauvres ambitions tout seul qu'il peut se permettre de …  
>-SILENCE !<p>

La voix de Loki résonna si brusquement, si fort et si violemment dans la pièce qu'Agathe sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle avant même de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui hurler. Elle s'effondra, telle une poupée de chiffon, sur sa chaise, et sentit son cœur rater un battement, d'effroi, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Loki qui la dévisagea avec haine. La même haine que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son soit disant frère, du fait qu'il ait été expulsé de son royaume et de ses envies de vengeance. Cette brusque interruption fit retomber la jeune femme sur Terre, si violemment qu'elle senti un sifflement strident s'insinuer dans ses oreilles, et ses veines se glacer d'effroi. Tout son courage, toute sa fierté retombèrent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient montés en elle, et elle demeura silencieuse, entendant à peine les paroles qui s'échappèrent, dans un souffle, de la bouche de Loki.

-Tu ne sais rien de mes ambitions… Ca n'a jamais été dans mes plans de te tuer… Ce ne l'était pas du moins. Et je ne suis pas fou.

Acheva-t-il d'un ton froid, glacial, qui fit naître dans le ventre d'Agathe une boule de plomb qui n'eut de cesse de croître encore et encore, secondes après secondes, faisant monter en elle des nausées qu'elle dû se forcer à réprimer. Maintenant que toute sa colère était retombée, maintenant qu'elle l'avait expulsée hors d'elle, elle réentendait ses paroles, lointaines, comme un écho, comme si elles avaient été prononcées par une parfaite étrangère. Qu'avait-elle dit qui l'avait si soudainement mis en colère. Car lors de ses premières phrases, il ne semblait pas heurté par ce qu'elle lui disait. Comme si ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. C'était lorsqu'elle avait abordé, avec un cruel manque de délicatesse, ses ambitions qu'il avait tiqué. Que d'un seul coup, il était sorti de ses gonds. Cette simple mention avait suffit à le mettre à vif, à réveiller la haine qui semblait s'être calmée en lui. Agathe étudia un instant les deux pupilles émeraude, impassibles, qui fixaient le vide à coté d'elle. Il transpirait encore la colère. Ses poings étaient serrés de rage, rendant ses articulations plus blanches que les murs de la cuisine. Mais toute cette haine ne lui était pas destinée. Bien qu'Agathe soit encore passablement effrayée d'avoir cet individu à ses cotés, quelque chose en elle voulait le croire lorsqu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la tuer. Que toute cette haine qu'il avait, l'espace d'un instant, laissée exploser, ne lui était pas destinée. Malgré tout, elle ressentait encore cette peur panique, cette atmosphère de tension qu'il jetait sur la pièce. Jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

-Maintenant conduis-moi là où tu m'as trouvé.

Lâché finalement Loki d'une voix calme dans laquelle toute once de colère semblait avoir disparu. Malgré tout, Agathe resta sur ses gardes. Elle leva vers lui des yeux prudents, avant d'attraper son manteau, tout en surveillant les gestes de l'homme du coin de l'œil. Aux vues des sautes d'humeur qu'il avait, tout était à redouter, et elle le laissa courtoisement passer devant elle lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, non par politesse mais car elle préférait ne pas le savoir derrière elle, hors de vue. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, l'étudiante repensa aux paroles qu'il avait dites, sifflantes de haine, lorsqu'il lui avait explicitement demandé de se taire. « Ca n'a jamais été dans mes plans de te tuer… Ce ne l'était pas du moins. ». Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, ignorant comment devoir comprendre cette simple phrase. Lui demandait-il de rester calme et de gentiment lui obéir pour qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve, ou pensait-il ne pas avoir à la tuer avant d'en avoir finalement l'idée. Un long frisson remonta lentement son échine, caressant de son contact glacial la moindre de ses vertèbres. Lui avait-elle donné cette idée en tentant un acte de rébellion inutile ? Probablement. Mais intérieurement, sa conscience s'en trouvait apaisée. Comme si, d'un simple coup de main, elle avait balayé le château de cartes des menaces qu'il lui avait faites. Et à cette pensée, un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en bas d'un petit sentier, là où, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait cru trouver un cadavre.

-C'est ici. Par contre, il ne faut pas trop traîner. Un orage approche.

Lâcha-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, et Loki la gratifia d'un bref signe de tête avant de tenter quelques pas entre les rochers escarpés qui constitués le paysage environnant, soulignés d'arbres tortueux et de touffes d'herbe sèche. L'orage tant redouté n'éclata que quelques minutes plus tard. En seulement quelques secondes, le ciel devint noir et l'atmosphère si lourde qu'Agathe sentit la tête lui tourner. L'instant suivant, de lourdes gouttes de pluie chutaient, martelant le sol et le rendant plus glissant que de la glace. Agathe jeta un regard nerveux vers sa maison. Ce genre d'orages de montagne ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps, mais sa violence était impressionnante. Et comme pour ponctuer sa pensée, un éclair creva le ciel, suivit de près par un déchirant coup de tonnerre qui se répercuta contre les façades de la montagne dans un écho à vous glacer le sang.

La silhouette de Loki était toujours penchée dans les arbres, scrutant le sol, ignorant superbement la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes et ruisselait sur ses simples vêtements noirs. Agathe réprima un frisson, hésitant furieusement à le supplier de rentrer, ou tout du moins de la laissait rentrer, se doutant ironiquement que rentrer discrètement ici et maintenant sans prévenir serait mal vu. Un bref regard vers sa main encore enroulée dans un vulgaire torchon ne fit que conforter cette idée. Et puis, il y avait ce « Ca ne l'était pas du moins. » . Comme elle avait préféré le savoir devant elle en quittant sa maison, elle préférait cette fois l'avoir à portée de vue plutôt que de repartir sans savoir ce qui se trame dans son dos. C'est donc dans un frisson de froid que l'étudiante resserra les pans de sa veste détrempée, sur laquelle l'eau ruisselait, autour d'elle, se faisant violence pour demeurer immobile et se taire de tout commentaire.

Elle n'en eut de toute façon pas l'occasion. Car alors que le tonnerre grondait à nouveau, résonnant dans le paysage d'un son si puissant qu'il lui sembla en entendre le sol vibrer, Agathe observa un éclair fendre à nouveau le ciel. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, celui-ci vint frapper de plein fouet un arbre suffisamment haut situé à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune femme fut secouée d'un sursaut si vif qu'elle effectua un gigantesque bond en arrière pour s'éloigner du tronc qui, frappé dans les flammes, chancelait à présent, menaçant de se rompre d'un instant à l'autre. Elle tenta un pas hasardeux pour reculer encore et retrouver son appui, mais son pied ne se heurta qu'à une pierre lisse et trempée par la pluie. Sentant ses muscles se crisper de surprise, Agathe tendit les bras, battit dans l'air pour tenter de se rattraper à quelque chose … Sans succès. Et tout se passa étonnant lentement.

Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le contact rassurant sur sol, et l'air glacé lui chatouiller la nuque, avant de s'immiscer dans le moindre des pores de sa peau. Ce qui ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes lui parut durer une éternité. Son cerveau ressentit le moindre contact avec son corps. L'air qui s'infiltrait entre ses doigts. Les brins d'herbe qui frôlèrent son poignet. Et ses oreilles entendirent avec une précision déroutant le bruit sec que fit son crâne en heurtant un rocher qui se trouvait dans sa chute. Comme si ce contact avait marqué la fin de ce moment de torpeur dans lequel tous ses sens étaient en alerte, décuplés par sa chute, le reste se passa à une vitesse folle. Les yeux aveuglés par la poussière et les gouttelettes de sang qui s'échappaient de la plaie qui marquait sa peau à l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté la pierre, Agathe distingua à peine le paysage, passant de quelques tâches vertes au noir au rythme de ses tonneaux contre le sol. Elle sentit à peine sa cheville se tordre dans une racine tant les choses ses passèrent vite et sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ça soit, et le choc violent de son corps contre une paroi rocheuse quelques mètres plus bas acheva de lui faire perdre le sens des réalités. Elle observa le tronc d'arbre frappé par la foudre effectuer le même chemin qu'elle et dévaler la pente sans même esquisser un mouvement pour tenter de s'extirper du rocher contre lequel elle avait violemment atterri. Ce fut à peine si elle put qualifier de douleur la sensation qui s'empara d'elle lorsque celui-ci la heurta de plein fouet, bloquant ses deux jambes sous son poids, tant sa blessure à la tête la faisait tanguer entre la réalité et l'inconscience.

La vision d'Agathe lui fit défaut un instant, aveuglée par la pluie et le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son crâne, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à distinguer, à la lumière éclatante d'un nouvel éclair, une immense silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Elle voulut crier, lâcher un hurlement, même informe, mais rien ne s'échappa de ses cordes vocales. Alors qu'un puissant vertige s'emparait d'elle et qu'elle se sentait plonger dans l'inconscient, Agathe usa du peu de force qui lui restait pour tenter, malgré l'étourdissement exubérant qui engourdissait le moindre de ses membres, d'extirper ses jambes coincées sous l'énorme masse de bois qui lui avait chuté dessus. Mais ses efforts ne firent que raviver la douleur de sa cheville meurtrie, et le violent spasme qui lui secoua le corps fit chuter un peu plus sur elle l'épais fragment de bois.

-Agathe !

Alors que sa vision devenait floue, la concernée eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Loki se jeter sur elle, le visage déformé par la rage, la colère, la haine, tous ces sentiments qu'elle pouvait nommer en étudiant les traits de son visage. Sans sa main luisait un objet qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître. Un immense couteau, au fil de lame étincelant, qu'il pointait droit dans sa direction. Elle entendit ses pas résonner contre le sol, auquel lequel l'un de ses oreille était plaquée, et aperçut les sabots qui lui faisait office de pieds marteler les rochers alors qu'il avançait dans sa direction. Sous ses yeux effrayés, Agathe distingua nettement la longue et large queue couverte d'écaille qui battait, sifflant dans l'air et claquant comme un fouet, dans son dos. Des larmes, mêlées de poussière et de sang s'échappèrent involontairement de ses yeux et elle tenta de lever un regard suppliant vers Loki, espérant qu'il se perdrait de pitié pour elle. Mais son visage, déformé par la haine, laissait apparaître ses immenses canines, longues de plusieurs centimètres, qui aspiraient à lui arracher la gorge et à déchiqueter la trachée.

-Non …

Souffla-t-elle inaudible ment alors que, à contre jour, elle distinguait à présent ses deux yeux perçants malgré l'obscurité, et surtout ses griffes, acérées, qui avaient remplacées le couteau et prolongeaient ses doigts d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Agathe sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle se sentit aspirée par une chaleur infernale sous elle, et lâcha un couinement de douleur en sentant des flammes lui lécher les doigts, caresser sa peau en y traçant de larges brûlures. Sa vision lui fit soudainement défaut, dans un spasme nerveux qui tordit son corps, et Agathe dut se contenter de son ouïe, qui faisait résonner dans sa tête un sifflement strident et insupportable. Elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. C'était fichu. Tous ces efforts qu'elle avait fait pour rester en vie avaient finalement été vains. Il attendait le moment propice pour la massacrer à tranquillement sans risquer d'être dérangé. Mais il n'aurait plus à prendre cette peine maintenant. Agathe sentit les flammes cesser de lui lécher les doigts à l'instant où elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Tant et si bien qu'elle ignora si le poids qu'on lui ôta des jambes était bien réel ou uniquement dû à sa perte de conscience.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'Agathe sentit à son réveil, fut le contact râpeux de la couverture en laine de mohair constamment abandonnée sur le vieux canapé de son salon. La jeune femme palpa du bout des doigts le tissu, entortillant tout naturellement ses doigts dans les longs fils laissés libres, avant de finalement papillonner des cils. L'odeur poussiéreuse de la vieille couverture lui chatouilla les narines à l'instant même où elle ses yeux se défirent de cet état d'éblouissement typique des réveils difficiles pour parvenir à discerner de qui l'entourait. La première chose qu'elle reconnut fut cette hideuse horloge que son père avait insisté pour acheter sur une brocante, au grand damne de sa femme. Un simple morceau de bois sombre taillé en arc de cercle au milieu duquel avait été incrusté un cadran marquant l'heure à l'aide de deux minuscules aiguilles brunes. Agathe esquissa un léger sourire en se rappelant du son hideux qu'avait fait l'appareil lors de ses premiers jours ici, avant que sa femme, de désespoir, n'arrache les piles de cet infâme objet, avant de pivoter sur elle-même pour se tourner vers la cheminée de pierre tassée qui meublait un mur de la pièce. Une légère odeur de bois brûlé lui parvint au nez, et la jeune femme plissa les yeux pour distinguer des braises encore rougeoyantes dans l'âtre, ainsi qu'une dernière flamme qui dansait doucement au rythme du vent parvenait par le conduit de la cheminée. Ainsi donc, elle se trouvait bien chez elle. Etrange. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas s'être endormie sur son canapé, et encore moins allumé un feu. Non. Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle gardait étaient ceux d'un énorme poids sur ses jambes, et d'une silhouette fondant sur elle. Une silhouette… Celle de…<p>

-Si tu bouges trop brusquement, tu vas souffrir, alors je te conseille vivement d'éviter..

La concernée se statufia nette, n'osant plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix calme et posée, faisant fi des courbatures qui se faisaient sentir dans sa nuque. Et sentit une longue sueur froide lui remonter le dos, hérissant le moindre de ses poils. A quelques mètres, confortablement installé, son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux, se tenait un homme qu'elle avait osé espérer ne plus jamais revoir. Un homme, ou un cauchemar… Loki.

-Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer… Mais avant ça, je pense qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de chasser de ta tête toute nouvelle tentative de fuite désespérée. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve ta cheville, tu n'irais pas bien loin …

Une soudaine peur panique envahit Agathe, qui rejeta d'un brusque mouvement la couverture pour constater les dégâts de sa cheville. Ses hallucinations de la veille lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, et son cœur s'emballa les quelques fractions de seconde où l'épais tissu flotta dans l'air. On écrivait des tas de choses sur des criminels qui tranchaient les pieds de leurs victimes pour leur empêcher de s'enfuir. Ou qui leur broyait les os. Ou qui leur sectionnaient les ligaments. Pourtant, lorsqu'Agathe posa son regard affolé sur sa propre cheville, elle ne se heurta qu'à la vision d'un bandage blanc, soigneusement posé et enroulé autour de sa jambe.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Demanda-t-elle, incrédule, en fixant sa cheville avant d'esquisser un mouvement de celle-ci pour finalement grimacer de douleur.

-Tu avais un énorme hématome quand je t'ai ramenée ici, alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé. Mais c'est étrange, vous n'avais pas d'antidouleurs dans ce Royaume ?  
>-Royaume … Euh, si, nous en avons, mais … Pas ici… Enfin, peut être…<p>

Agathe posa lentement un pied à terre, puis le second, et tenta de se lever, mais à peine eut-elle pris appui sur sa cheville endolorie qu'elle dut réprimer un gémissement de souffrance. Si se lever lui conférer cette douleur, elle n'osa même pas imaginer le supplice qu'aurait été un pas.

-Où donc ?  
>-Dans mon sac…<p>

Lâcha-t-elle à Loki, qui s'était courtoisement levé et l'interrogeait du regard. Elle le suivit des yeux, l'observant traverser la pièce pour gagner son sac à main abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise dans la cuisine, avant de le ramener avec lui. Sa confiance en cet étrange énergumène était des plus subjectives. Mais malgré ses effrayantes sautes d'humeur, sa tendance assez affirmée à la violence et ses divagations de psychotiques, il l'avait vraisemblablement tirée du morceau d'arbre sous lequel elle était coincée, et l'avait ramené ici avant de lui poser un bandage. Si il avait réellement voulut la tuer, il n'aurait eu qu'à l'abandonner là-bas. Et elle ne pouvait, dans l'immédiat, pas marcher. Alors le choix était vite fait.

-Je me doute bien que tu as beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je t'ai dit hier. Et que tu attends le meilleur moment pour essayer une nouvelle fois de me filer entre les doigts ou de me poignarder dans le dos. Mais vu que, dans l'immédiat, c'est impossible, je voudrais que tu voies ça.

Conclut le concerné en tendant à Agathe son sac, avant de posé sur la table basse devant elle son ordinateur portable, affichant une vidéo mise sur pause. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'adresse du site indiqua à l'étudiante qu'il s'agissait d'une chaîne télévisée américaine, et Agathe haussa un sourcil, dubitative. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix lui montrer les informations étrangères ? L'émission datait d'il y a deux bonnes semaines. Sur l'image arrêtée, se distinguait une immense colonne de fumée, ressemblant trait pour trait à une tornade, au sommet de laquelle on apercevait l'ébauche d'un éclair. Exactement le même que celui qui avait frappé près de sa maison, il y a quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de trouver un homme qu'elle avait cru mort au pied d'un arbre. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le pad tactile de son clavier et lança la vidéo. La première personne que l'on vit apparaître fut une journaliste gardant tout son sérieux et déblatérant des paroles desquelles Agathe ne saisit que quelques mots à propos de « Stranges Events », « Thunders », « Something unknown ».

-Je n'y comprends rien…

Souffla Agathe à l'attention de Loki qui ne lâcha pas un mot, se contentant de continuer à fixer l'écran, lui signifiant silencieusement que ce qu'il voulait lui montrer était ailleurs. En effet, à la journaliste succéda soudainement les images qu'elle avait aperçut au début. Au loin, une immense tornade, au milieu de laquelle tombait un éclair éblouissant. La séquence ne dura que quelques secondes, filmée d'un portable visiblement, avant d'être remplacée par des statistiques, et malgré les annotations étrangères à Agathe, elle reconnut cependant les chiffres dans la norme, desquels divergeaient largement les mesures prises lors de cette étrange tornade. Enfin, la caméra montra un centre qui se construisait à l'endroit où la foudre avait frappée, parlant d'un objet étrange et inconnu qui dégageait une puissance magnétique hors du commun, ou quelque chose du genre. La dernière image qui s'afficha fut le visage d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs, particulièrement séduisant, sur lequel Loki à son tour stoppa l'image.

-C'est plus clair maintenant ?  
>-Pas vraiment…<p>

Avoua Agathe en avalant d'une traite le cachet blanc qu'elle avait extirpé de sa plaquette, avant de se tourner vers l'homme assit à coté d'elle, sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui montrait-il tout ça ? Que cherchait-il à lui faire admettre par le biais de cette vidéo loin d'être très récente et prise dans un pays à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ? Etait-ce encore un de ses délires paranoïaques ? Auquel cas Agathe s'était à nouveau trompée lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il s'était calmé. Il n'avait fait que redoubler d'ardeur dans ses propos incohérents.

-Cet homme que tu vois est celui que je croyais être mon frère, Thor. C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici. Il y a quelques temps, mon père l'a exilé sur Terre, mais ce … Bref. Mais par des tromperies il a réussi à corrompre notre père qu'il a convaincu de me trahir à son tour. Mais leur plan a échoué. Et j'ai atterri sur cette planète.

Agathe se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses délires paranoïaques en prétendant être le demi-frère d'un certain Thor et… Thor ? Alors que Loki continuait ses explications, la jeune femme tourna silencieusement les pages de sa mémoire pour retrouver d'où elle connaissait ce nom. Tout comme Asgard. Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part… Mais où ? Dans un livre. Un livre sur les religions. Maintenant qu'elle avait remis le doigt dessus, tout lui paraissait plus évident ! Cet homme, là, qui lui faisait face, se disait être… Le demi-frère d'un dieu nordique ? Agathe reporta son regard sur Loki qui la dévisageait, en silence. Ignorant les dernières paroles qu'il venait de lui dire et qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde écoutées, elle lâcha, stupéfaite :

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes le frère de … Thor, que…  
>-Ce n'est pas exactement mon frère.<br>-Oui, soit, faux-frère, ou ce que vous voulez. Que votre père Odin avait renvoyé sur Terre pour finalement vous y expédier vous… C'est bien ça ?

Un bref hochement de tête acheva d'abattre Agathe, qui détacha un instant son regard de l'homme assis à coté d'elle pour le reporter sur le vide qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas que des histoires passablement inventées qu'il lui déblatérait. C'était bien plus grave. Cet homme pensait dur comme fer être le frère d'un dieu, provenant d'un monde lointain où le… C'était encore plus invraisemblable que ce à quoi la jeune femme s'était attendue, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager Loki avec curiosité. Bien étrange énergumène qu'elle avait à ses cotés. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était bien renseigné.

-Ecoutez, j'ignore ce qu'est votre souci avec Thor, Asgard et autres, mais ça… Ca n'a strictement rien à voir avec moi alors …  
>-Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Agathe hésita un instant, ignorant sur quel pied danser. Si elle lui répondait négativement, il était fort probable qu'il s'énerve, et aux vues de ses réactions imprévisibles et excessives, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à éviter. Mais si elle lui répondait qu'elle croyait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était à craindre qu'il ne songe qu'elle le prenne pour un imbécile ou un fou –ce qui était passablement vrai -, et qui l'énerverait encore plus… « Autant dire la vérité. » Songea nerveusement Agathe, avant de lâcher :

-Non …  
>-Très bien… Soit…<p>

Lentement, il se leva, et Agathe ravala nerveusement sa salive en tortillant les fils de laine entre ses doigts, anxieuse, suivant des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle sentit soudainement son impossibilité de se mouvoir lui peser terriblement, telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Elle fixa nerveusement Loki qui fit quelques pas avant de se retourner pour lui adresser un léger sourire narquois, une ombre sur son visage et… Disparaître. Le cœur d'Agathe rata un battement, alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Et si elle avait pu faire passer les évènements invraisemblables auxquelles elle avait assistée précédemment sur le compte d'hallucinations, celui-ci était une évidence. Une évidence qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Même si elle était contre nature. La seconde suivante, il réapparut, comme par magie, quelques mètres plus loin, avant de disparaître à nouveau pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le regard qu'il lui lança acheva de semer le doute en Agathe. Cet homme, là, dans son salon, celui-là même qu'elle considérait comme fou à lier venait de se téléporter. Plusieurs fois.

Pire encore. Sous les yeux effarés de la jeune femme, le corps de Loki se dédoubla. Littéralement. Une première fois. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième. Et bientôt ce ne fut plus deux, ni trois, mais une dizaine d'individus, tous parfaitement identiques à Loki, qui la fixèrent avec attention, peuplant son salon, avant de disparaître aussi subitement qu'ils étaient apparu, ne laissant au centre de la pièce qu'un seul homme. Celui-ci demeura un instant immobile avant de venir s'accroupir face à Agathe qui s'était redressée, sans pour autant avoir trouvé le courage de lâcher le moindre mot. Les idées se bousculaient bien trop dans sa tête. D'un coté, sa raison la forçait à mettre ce qu'elle venait de voir sur le compte d'hallucinations. Mais ses convictions personnelles l'avaient toujours poussée à ne croire qu'en ce qu'elle voyait et à baser sa raison sur ces mêmes faits. Et ce qu'elle voyait défiait les limites de la raison. C'était un cercle vicieux, dans lequel elle était enfermée.

-Je ne suis pas fou Agathe… Pas plus que tu ne l'es.

Lui souffla Loki, sans pour autant parvenir à la tirer de sa torpeur, sans pour autant parvenir à accrocher à nouveau le contact avec ses yeux, toujours perdus dans le vide. Voilà que les rôles s'inversaient. Et que le plus fou d'eux deux, ce n'était plus lui.

-Mais qui êtes-vous … ? Ou plutôt, qu'êtes vous donc ?

Articula-t-elle dans un souffle, arrachant à Loki un sourire des plus sarcastiques.

-Je vois que tu commences à considérer les choses sous un autre angle…


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand, grand, trèèèès grand merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews tant motivantes qu'agréables ! =)

Et je tiens à me faire pardonner pour l'attente de ce chapitre 8 qui a su se faire désirer (étant en période d'exams, c'est un peu dur pour moi de trouver le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire en ce moment ... ^^") Espérons qu'il ne vous décevra pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou une remarque, un avis, bref, ce que vous voulez ! =D

* * *

><p>Agathe demeurait stupéfaite, le souffle coupé, incapable de faire la part des choses entre ce que ses yeux venaient de voir et ce que sa raison la forçait à ignorer. Même dans un excellent numéro de prestidigitation, les plus talentueux magiciens n'effectuaient pas de tours de cette ampleur. Et puis ils avaient des trucs, des astuces, des secrets qui leur permettaient de tromper leur public. Ce qu'elle venait de voir s'était déroulé dans son salon. Elle ne voyait aucun trucage. Ce n'était certainement pas un spectacle. Et pire encore. Loki n'avait absolument pas l'air de plaisanter. De faire tout ceci pour l'impressionner, lui faire peur, lui faire croire en des mensonges. Non. Bien au contraire. Il avait eu l'air blasé en se levant, et avant brièvement levé les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était pressé d'ne finir avec cette démonstration de force, ces preuves qu'il exposait sous le nez d'Agathe sans qu'elle ne puisse se résoudre à pouvoir y croire.<p>

La jeune femme se laissa mollement retomber sur son canapé, incapable de soutenir sa tête plus longtemps, dans laquelle se pressaient des dizaines et des dizaines de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse. Il lui semblait soudain que tout le schéma de réflexion qu'elle avait établit pour y baser ses croyances et ses convictions venait de s'effondrer. Comme si on venait de détruire les fondations même d'un immense immeuble qui ne cessait de croître. Elle qui se complaisait à ne croire qu'en ce qu'elle voyait se retrouvait face à une impasse. Ce qu'elle voyait dépassait les limites de ce en quoi elle pouvait croire. Et cette simple constatation lui était insupportable. Se retrouver face à une vérité qui l'aurait aisément fait passer pour une folle s'avérer être une situation bien difficile. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu ça, qu'elle s'était trouvée face à une réalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée comme vraisemblable, elle réalisait que ces images étaient gravées en elle, qu'il était impossible de s'en défaire. Si jamais elle repartait d'ici, qu'elle retournait chez elle, elle ressentirait toujours cette frustration. Ce besoin insatiable de connaissance qui avait fait qu'elle s'était lancée dans des études complexes et poussées. Ce besoin qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler. Qui croirait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année affirmant avoir rencontré un homme capable de défier les lois de la nature en se téléportant ou en dédoublant son corps ? Personne. Qui la prendrait pour une folle ? Tout le monde. Et faire passer ces visions sur le compte d'hallucinations lui étaient impossible. Quand bien même elle aurait essayé de s'en convaincre, son inconscient, lui, ne s'en détacherait pas pour autant. Elle était coincée. Sa seule option consistait à croire, ou plutôt à accepter Loki et ses facultés hors du commun.

Agathe lâcha un soupire épuisé, sentant une soudaine migraine assaillir sa tête à cette idée, à la simple pensée de toutes ces réflexions qui venaient de s'attaquer impitoyablement à son cerveau. Elle porta lentement sa main à sa tempe, avant de finalement lever lentement les yeux vers Loki. Celui-ci la dévisageait, soucieux, étudiant chacune de ses réactions, les passant au scanner de ses pupilles émeraude.

-Disons que … Les humains d'autre fois appelaient les habitants de mon Royaume des dieux…  
>-Un Dieu … J'ignore pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant…<p>

Souffla Agathe dans un élan d'ironie avant de masser consciencieusement sa tempe de son index et son majeur, tentant de faire la part des choses, bien que cela lui paraisse de plus en plus compliqué. Loki esquissa un sourire à sa remarque, avant qu'Agathe n'ouvre un œil, et ne fixe son ordinateur, abandonné sur la table du salon. Elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du visage de l'homme blond aux yeux azurs sur lequel l'image s'était figée, avant de sursauter, se redressant brusquement, certainement trop puisqu'un vertige s'empara d'elle. Mais elle ignora cette soudaine perte d'équilibre, se contentant de fixer le haut de la fenêtre, qui affichait l'adresse du site, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil aux barres de réseau. Elles étaient toutes remplies. Signifiant sans aucun doute que le réseau passait, mieux, même, que dans son appartement minuscule à Paris, juste sous une antenne. Alors que, pendant des années, les contacts avaient été des plus restreints de par le manque cruel d'alimentation. Venant d'une maison perdue dans les arbres sur le versant d'une montagne, ça n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Mais voilà que, soudainement, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien capté. Agathe demeura un instant fixée sur l'indicateur de réseau, avant de se tourner vers Loki, abasourdie.

-Le coup du réseau, c'est un autre de vos tours de magie ?  
>-Le réseau ?<p>

Lui demanda-t-il, sans visiblement saisir le sens de sa question. La jeune femme nia lentement, avant de se redresser, posant prudemment un pied au sol, puis l'autre. Elle jeta un discret regard en coin vers Loki, qui l'observait en silence, avant d'esquisser un pas. Une vive chaleur se déclencha dans sa cheville, à l'endroit exact où il avait apposé un bandage, puis s'estompa lentement, au fil des pas hésitants qu'effectuaient la jeune femme.

-Je vais …

Commença-t-elle, ignorant quels mots employer, comment parvenir à tenter de chasser ce doute qui s'éparpillait en elle comme des cendres sous l'effet d'une brise. Se retrouver seule avec elle-même. C'était la seule chose dont Agathe avait envie à l'instant présent. Peut importe cet étrange énergumène en qui elle parvenait à peine à avoir une confiance des plus relatives qu'était Loki, et plus encore, peu importe le fait de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans le même bâtiment qu'elle. Ces craintes bien que toujours présentes n'avaient plus lieu d'être depuis qu'il l'avait tiré de la situation pour le moins délicate dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée hier. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie… Agathe secoua légèrement la tête, hésitant un instant sur le pas de la porte à lâcher un commentaire, un quelconque mot à l'attention de Loki, mais ignora sur quel ton il était préférable pour elle de le faire. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise, pour sûr. Mais depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, la part de haine qu'elle alimentait envers lui avait … disparue ? Elle ne ressentait plus cette colère sourde, grondante, qui l'avait animée ces derniers jours. Elle était tout simplement perdue. Ignorant ce qu'elle devait croire et ce qu'elle préférait ignorer. D'un pas lent et hésitant, elle grimpa l'escalier et se tint quelques secondes sur le palier, fixant la porte de sa chambre sans pour autant y entrer. De quoi avait-elle envie ? De quoi avait-elle besoin ? De sommeil ? Non, certainement pas. S'allonger et attendre le sommeil était certainement la pire des choses à faire. Et puis elle ignorait pendant combien de temps elle avait « dormis ». Depuis combien de temps elle était inconsciente. Certainement trop longtemps pour que le sommeil ne vienne de lui-même. Agathe jeta un nouveau regard vers la porte close de la salle de bain. Une douche. Glacée. C'était certainement la meilleure chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Certainement qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur moyen qu'elle puisse trouver pour cesse de penser quelques minutes.

Le jet de l'eau glacée sur sa peau la fit trembler un instant, secouant son corps de longs frissons avant que sa peau ne pâlisse à vue d'œil sous le flot d'eau froide qui dégoulinait sur ses membres. Ce qui s'était passé depuis plusieurs jours lui paraissait soudainement lointain. Comme si un voile s'était tissé entre la réalité et elle. Elle ne considérait plus les choses d'un même œil. D'abord, il y avait eu cette agression à laquelle elle avait refusé de croire. Puis la manière dont Loki était apparu devant elle. Ensuite, cet homme qui lui avait parlé d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Et tout c'était enchaîné. Vite. Trop vite, peut être, pour qu'elle puisse y croire.

Cet homme était un paradoxe à lui seul. Son attitude transpirait la violence, l'agressivité, mais il y avait dans son regard comme une blessure. Quelque chose qui lui faisait ressentir une sorte de … pitié ? D'empathie pour cette étrange personne qui semait tant de doutes en elle maintenant. Qui lui faisait remettre en question l'intégralité de ses principes. A commencer par celui de ne pas faire confiance à un inconnu. D'autant plus si ce même inconnu avant tenté de vous étrangler plusieurs fois en quelques jours. Mais comment expliquer, dans ce cas, le fait qu'il ait tant tenu à lui sauver la vie la veille ? Ce n'était plus de l'ampleur de vulgaires sautes d'humeur. On ne sauvait pas les gens sur un coup de tête après avoir tenté de les tuer.

D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, avait-il réellement une seule fois tenté de la tuer ? Agathe stoppa tout mouvement, s'arrêtant, nette, sous le jet glacé que crachait la douche obstruée par le calcaire sur son corps. La première fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé, assommé, au détour d'un chemin, au pied d'un arbre, il l'avait certes plaquée au sol et manqué de l'étrangler sous sa poigne de fer. Mais elle avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il avait redoublé de violence à partir de là. Ensuite, elle avait tenté de le tuer, ce qui avait entraîné une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne manque de mourir asphyxiée contre un mur. Elle avait tenté de le poignarder avant qu'il ne lui éclate la main contre la faïence qui ornait le mur de sa cuisine. A la réflexion, chacun de ses actes violents avait un antécédent, antécédent qu'elle avait elle-même déclenché. Et une pensée folle percuta l'esprit d'Agathe. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas tenté, maintes et maintes fois et de plus en plus maladroitement de s'enfuir, de s'échapper ou de faire face au danger qu'avait représenté Loki, il se serait débarrassé d'elle sans scrupules. Mais peut-être pas. La jeune femme jeta un regard nerveux vers la porte qu'elle avait pris soin de verrouiller derrière elle, par réflexe. Et si elle s'était fourvoyée sur ses intentions dès le départ.

Dès lors, les doutes quant à la confiance si fragile qu'elle se soupçonnait d'avoir envers lui se dissipèrent peu à peu. S'il avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle et jeter son corps dans une faille entre deux rochers, aux vues de ses capacités, il aurait pu le faire. Plusieurs fois. Durant son sommeil. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Il aurait pu la laisser agoniser après son vilain coup à la tête de la veille. Ou extirper son corps pour subséquemment le découper et éparpiller les morceaux.

Agathe reposa lentement le savon qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains, le serrant de plus en plus fort, comme pour évacuer les tensions et le stress, ainsi que l'inquiétude, qui s'était remise à tournoyer vivement dans son crâne, se heurté à sa paroi pour repartir de plus belle. Elle éteignit lentement le jet d'eau et se faufila, trempée, hors de la baignoire, avant d'enrouler patiemment ses cheveux dans une serviette et de se glisser dans un peignoir poussiéreux abandonné dans l'une des multiples étagères de la salle de bain. L'étudiante erra un instant devant son miroir, se dévisageant avec curiosité comme si elle se considérait d'un nouvel œil. Puis, dans un bref haussement d'épaules, elle franchit la porte à la peinture écaillée par l'humidité de sa salle de bain, hésita à nouveau sur le palier, ignorant quoi faire avant de finalement lâcher un soupire en se glissant dans sa chambre. Par automatisme, elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle et se glissa dans les draps glacés et humide de la mauvaise isolation de l'immense lit de ses parents. Ses doutes quant au fait qu'elle parviendrait à dormir avaient soudainement disparu pour remplacer son appréhension par une vive fatigue lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle failli provoquer plusieurs fois sa propre mort en tentant de se protéger d'un psychopathe, certes, mais qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, n'avait jamais exprimé l'intention claire de l'achever.

Ce fut un vif rayon de soleil qui tira Agathe hors de son sommeil, dans un éternuement tonitruant. La jeune femme se redressa dans un sursaut et fut si violemment éblouie par la lumière environnante que ses yeux se mirent instantanément à pleurer avant de s'habituer à la clarté. Elle demeura quelques instants en suspend avant de porter lentement sa main à son crâne, qui la faisait diablement souffrir. Ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés de la veille et demeuraient humide, et Agathe n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil au miroir posé sur sa table de nuit, redoutant bien trop le massacre capillaire qui devait se dresser sur sa tête. Dans un grognement sonore, la jeune femme s'extirpa des draps qui la couvrait et affronta la fraîcheur matinale d'une vieille maison de campagne au chauffage éteint dans un bref grincement de dents, avant de poser un pied contre le parquet froid, puis le second, et de se tirer hors de son lit. Son sac de voyage gisait, éventré, sur le sol, face à elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle n'avait pas une seule fois songé à le défaire. L'organisation et le rangement ne faisaient pas partis de ses principes premiers. C'est donc sans grands scrupules qu'elle extirpa de sa valise un pantalon et un tee-shirt au hasard avant de rabattre le rabat de celle-ci sans se soucier de ses autres affaires qui tentaient de s'enfuir de l'immense sac. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre pour retomber face à de nouvelles surprises défiant les lois de la nature et de la réalité, l'étudiante s'arrêta, nette, et pivota légèrement, jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses chaussures de randonnée couvertes de boue et sagement abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce qui semblèrent soudain auréolées d'une lumière divine. La voilà sa solution pour fuir le mal de tête, l'ambiance étrange qui régnait à présent sur sa maison, et surtout, pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle attrapa ses vieilles chaussures avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas léger, sentant un empressement s'insinuer dans ses pas. Elle avait hâte. Hâte de se retrouver enfin seule avec elle-même. Malgré tout, elle calma sa frustration en descendant prudemment les escaliers aux marches inégales, sentant sa cheville vaciller à chacun de ses pas, menaçant de se tordre à nouveau. A la réflexion, elle n'a plus si mal que ça. La douleur vive et prenante de la veille qui l'avait enflammée, de la base du pied jusqu'au genou, s'était évaporée. Malgré tout, la jeune femme demeura prudente. Pas sûr que sa cheville supporterait une autre chute fatale.

Elle traversa la cuisine, gagnant la fenêtre d'où le soleil chaud de cette journée qui s'annonçait d'un temps radieux, illuminait la pièce. Et se figea, nette, à mi-chemin. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'avait aperçu. Et dès que sa silhouette s'était imposée à son regard, elle s'était instantanément figée. Agathe se tourna lentement vers son salon, pour mieux observer la scène, et ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un léger sourire moqueur, à la fois teinté de doute et d'ironie. Une grande silhouette masculine était confortablement assise dans son canapé, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt. La tête légèrement renversée en arrière, Loki semblait dormir. Tout du moins, s'il remarqua sa présence, il n'en montra rien. Une longue mèche brune barrait négligemment son visage, chassant de celui-ci tout air agressif, effrayant, malfaisant, ou quoi que ça soit du même homme. Toutes ces expressions par lesquelles elle l'aurait qualifié de bonne grâce la veille et les jours qui avaient précédés. C'est fou comme le regard de quelqu'un peut-être révélateur. Assis de la sorte, la tête renversée et l'air endormi, Loki avait presque l'air d'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Agathe jeta un bref regard vers le chandelier, posé sur la table basse, près de son ordinateur portable, avec lequel elle avait tenté de le tuer trois jours auparavant. La situation avait changé. A présent, elle lui faisait face, alerte, sans être entravée par la surprise, et en faisant abstraction de sa cheville, il ne lui serait pas compliqué de fondre sur le chandelier, l'empoigner, et… Il se trouvait alors dans une position de faiblesse, d'insouciance telle que l'idée n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'Agathe. Certainement aurait-il bloqué son geste à l'instant même où elle l'aurait esquissé, de toutes manières, sourit-elle en se rappelant qu'il semblait être constamment aux aguets, et que, de plus, il avait déjà survécu à un mort d'un violent coup de chandelier dans la tempe. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'en fit rien, tout comme il ne se précipita pas pour la plaquer au sol où lui exploser le bras contre un mur lorsqu'elle se glissa dehors pour aller enfiler ses chaussures et sortir s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

« Les choses changent… »

Songea Agathe en serrant suffisamment ses lacets autour de ses chevilles, par pures précautions. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, si cette occasion s'était présentée, elle aurait jailli par la fenêtre, courut dans les fourrés en priant pour qu'une solution miraculeuse lui tombe dessus et qu'elle puise sans sortir sans se faire tuer. Mais depuis la veille, sa capacité à relativiser avait subi un tel choc qu'elle voyait les choses d'un tout autre angle. Elle commençait à sérieusement songer au fait que ce qu'on leur inculquait était finalement peut être bien loin d'être la vérité. Dans un léger haussement d'épaule dédaigneux, Agathe se redressa, faisant craquer une à une les vertèbres endolories pas sa position accroupie de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle esquissa un pas, puis un suivant, et, n'observant personne tenter de la plaquer contre le sol en lui maintenant les mains fermement coincées dans le dos, continua à s'avancer jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans les chemins tortueux de montagnes. Il lui sembla un instant sentir un regard insistant sur ses épaules, mais se retint bien de vérifier si ce n'était là qu'un pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Agathe ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise en sentant l'air pur et frais s'insinuer dans ses poumons. Respirer. Voilà ce qui lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de suffoquer, de s'étouffer de peur et d'angoisse sans prendre le temps de réellement aspirer une bouffée d'air frais. L'étudiante entrouvrit un œil, et le paysage à couper le souffle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Dans sa quête de trouver des réponses à des questions qu'elle n'avait même pas été en mesure de formuler, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était venue ici, pourquoi elle avait quitté l'atmosphère étouffante de Paris et ses gaz de voiture pour gagner l'Auvergne et ses paysages épurés, presque mélancoliques, que le soleil peignait de tant de teintes différentes à chaque heure de la journée. Elle jeta un bref regard sur sa montre. Deux heures. Deux heures qu'elle s'était échappée de sa maison, dans un silencieux mais commun accord entre elle et l'homme qu'elle ne savait plus comment qualifier.<p>

« Je devrais y retourner… » Songea-t-elle en se rappelant que, prise dans le tourbillon des évènements qui semblait s'être enfin calmé, sur une conclusion qu'elle n'aurait jamais été en mesure d'imaginer si elle ne l'avait pas vécue, elle en avait oublié la raison principale de sa venue ici. Ses cours, rassemblés en un tas grossier sur un coin de la table de la cuisine. L'échéance de ses examens approchait. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire pour se débarrasser de Loki ? Il faudrait bien qu'elle obtienne une réponse à cette question à un moment ou à un autre. Et qui disait réponse, disait question. Question qui remettrait en cause le fragile équilibre qui était retombé entre eux. Cette simple idée lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Il faudra pourtant bien… » Soupira Agathe en resserrant autour d'elle les pans de sa veste face à la légère brise glaciale qui balayait les sommets, s'insinuant dans le moindre des pores de sa peau. Dans un dernier regard vers l'immensité du paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, la jeune femme tourna les talons, reprenant le petit sentier qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. La descente lui parut bien plus rapide que la montée, certainement car ses idées embrouillées lui paraissaient soudain bien plus claires et que la fraîcheur de l'air environnant lui permettait de ne plus se perdre dans des doutes superflus pour aller à l'essentiel. Elle avait décidé de croire Loki. De se forcer à le croire. Peut-être en ferait-il autant en comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de retourner chez elle, de regagner une vie normale, même si les aléas de la vie allaient certainement lui paraître bien fades à coté de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Les arbres, les rochers, les sentiers lui paraissaient à présent familiers alors qu'elle apercevait, au loin, plus bas et au loin, le toit abîmé de sa maison de vacances. Et alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire à la vision de ces tuiles de travers qui n'avaient pas bougé en plus de vingt ans de temps, un éclair, aussi violent que celui qui avait fait miraculeusement apparaître Loki, s'abattit à quelques de sa résidence.

Un long sursaut secoua Agathe, qui se précipita dans les chemins escarpés, ignorant vers quoi elle courrait avec tant d'empressement tout comme elle ignora les manifestations de sa cheville par pics de douleur, visiblement mécontente d'être soudainement réquisitionné avec une telle intensité. Cet éclair. Il n'avait rien de naturel, et paraissait irréel en perçant le ciel d'un bleu azur et parsemé de légers nuages d'un blanc cotonneux. Prise dans son élan, Agathe manqua plusieurs fois de chuter, se rattrapant maladroitement aux branches et aux troncs qui s'offraient à elle, pour finalement achever sa course contre un noisetier à l'allure tordue. L'éclair semblait être venu d'ici. Agathe se détacha de l'arbre, reprenant difficilement son souffle, et pivota sur elle-même, avant de se figer, nette, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Loki se tenait, debout, à quelques mètres d'elle, et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée jusqu'à ce que son regard ne heurte celui d'Agathe qui le fixait, médusée. Il esquissa un léger sourire en tournant les talons, laissant les pans de sa longue cape frôler les buissons, et s'extirpa des rochers dans lesquels il s'était perdu avec une grâce presque irréelle. Quelques pas lui suffirent à venir se placer face à l'étudiante, qui prit alors seulement conscience de son infériorité de taille par rapport à lui. Mais elle chassa bien rapidement ce détail de sa tête, se perdant dans la contemplation des motifs gravés dans le métal dans lequel avaient été forgées ses épaulettes, avant de dériver sur la longue cape d'un vert profond, apparue elle aussi, comme le reste de son armure, comme par magie. Son regard acheva sa course sur le long sceptre qui tenait fermement dans sa main gauche. Une lueur d'un bleu presque envoutant émanait du cristal qui le surplombait.

-Qu'est ce que … ?

Commença Agathe, sans trouver les mots ni le courage d'achever sa phrase. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki.

-Tu cherchais des preuves Agathe, en voici une nouvelle. Et j'espère que celle-ci est suffisamment convaincante.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Après ... un certain temps, voilà la suite de Rédemption, comme vous vous en doutez ...

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont continué à mettre des reviews malgré le temps latent pendant lequel je n'ai aps publié, à ceux qui sont restés au fait de l'avancement de cette fan fiction ainsi qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se sont ajoutés, bref, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires encourageants, et j'espère que les futures suites que je compte bien publier vous plairons autant que le début de cette histoire ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis ou à laisser un petit commentaire ! (même si vous avez tous fait ça très bien pendant que la misérable auteure que j'étais ne produisait plus rien ... Shame on me ...)

Et encore merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber l'affaire ! \o/

* * *

><p>-Suffisamment … Convainquante …<p>

Répéta lentement Agathe, ébahie et interloquée, incapable de formuler une phrase de son propre chef. Elle sentait son sang battre nerveusement dans ses tempes jusqu'à en entendre le battement sourd et trop vivement régulier. Chaque jour, sa notion de la réalité, son discernement étaient bafoués, refoulés un peu plus loin vers leurs limites. Et il lui semblait que chaque jour le destin, sous la main de maître de cet homme, jouait un peu plus avec ses nerfs, dans un ballet des plus humiliants pour lui prouver à quel point l'esprit humain était fermé et dérisoirement obtus. Le regard de l'étudiante couru nerveusement sur les motifs étranges en relief sur le plastron de Loki, lui semble tournoyer, danser jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée. Alors qu'elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'un homme pouvait tomber du ciel, survivre et effectuer toute sorte de tours de magie plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres, voilà que son attirail rappliquait lui aussi, histoire de rendre la chose plus complexe encore.

Loki esquissa un sourire amusé qu'Agathe ignora volontairement, déjà suffisamment déboussolée pour ne pas avoir à affronter des sarcasmes ou une quelconque remarque sur son esprit fermé. A l'heure actuelle, elle aurait effectivement ardemment désiré qu'il le soit, fermé, et hermétique, au point qu'elle refuse catégoriquement ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Mais le fait est qu'en entrouvrant la porte à des vérités qu'elle n'aurait jamais crues plausible, Agathe avaient délaissé la part rationnelle de son esprit critique. Et tandis que des images fantasmagoriques se déversaient dans sa tête, cette dernière s'était estompée, devenue soudain évanescente et désuète. Et maintenant qu'elle cherchait désespérément à s'y raccrocher comme à une bouée de secours pour s'assurer qu'il lui restait quelque chose de tangible sur lequel elle puisse compter, dans ce monde clos et isolé qu'elle partageait avec un homme défiant les lois de la nature et de la physique constamment, elle se retrouvait face aux ruines de son esprit rationnel.

« Il n'y a que deux choses infinies : l'univers et la bêtise humaine. Mais pour l'univers, je n'ai aucune certitude absolue. » avait affiché leur professeur de physique comme introduction à leur premier cours de première année. Les paroles d'Einstein avaient alors parues dérisoires à cette époque. Une simple tentative d'humour d'un homme qui avait révolutionné son époque et voulait y laisser une trace certainement plus amusante que des lois sur la relativité évasives. Ces mêmes paroles prenaient cependant tout leur sens à l'heure actuelle. Pire encore : elles s'avéraient presque trop édulcorées.

-Peut-être même un peu trop …

Reprit Agathe après plusieurs longues secondes de silence qui lui avaient semblé être des heures. Loki la dévisageait toujours, cependant son sourire avait déserté ses lèvres, qui étaient à présent pincées, dans une expression que l'esprit embrumé d'Agathe définit vaguement comme un doute, ou peut-être était-ce une vague contrariété. Néanmoins, un sourire amer fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Loki n'aurait pas le moindre souci à se faire si Agathe en arrivait à tenter d'aiguiller les autorités sur sa piste. Elle passerait pour folle rien qu'en narrant un dixième de cette histoire.

-Je crois que je devrais m'asseoir …

Lâcha finalement l'étudiante d'une voix s'apparentant plus au couinement qu'à une réelle parole, sentant le sol tanguer brusquement sous ses pieds, et elle fit volte-face, regagnant sa maison d'un pas hésitant, priant pour que Loki ne la suive pas et la laisse tranquille mesurer l'ampleur de la folie qui la gagnait, ou qui, tout du moins, gagnait son quotidien qu'elle aurait voulu morne et monotone. Mais les pas lourds et le cliquetis de fer qui retentirent derrière elle lui indiquèrent que l'homme s'était glissé à sa suite. Sans prendre la peine de tenir ou fermer les portes derrière elle, elle erra tel un fantôme jusqu'à l'un des canapés et s'y laissa tomber mollement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour éluder la décision que son cerveau lui imposait depuis que Loki s'était revêtu d'une armure monumentale après s'être téléporté dans son salon, avoir miraculeusement fait parvenir du réseau, et bien d'autres encore … Soit elle acceptait plus ou moins docilement la « réalité » des faits, et elle consentait à aider où non Loki en prenant en compte ses capacités … surnaturelles, soit elle faisait résolument l'autruche, clivant de force son cerveau pour qu'il occulte tout ce qui s'était passé et se passerait jusqu'à ce que cet homme étrange ne disparaisse de sa vie. C'était la crédulité, ou le légume. Et ce fut la curiosité, piquée au vif, d'Agathe, qui s'affirma en premier, lui imposant une réponse avant même qu'elle n'eut tergiversé à ce propos. Elle en avait trop vu, trop accepté maintenant pour pouvoir reculer. Certes, elle n'allait pas aider cet homme dans ses desseins douteux. Mais le fait est qu'il était ce qu'il était, et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle s'y fasse une raison. D'autant qu'il ne comptait pas la lâcher de si tôt.

-Bon … Ecoutez … Ecoute, se reprit Agathe, lassée d'efforts de politesse désormais superflus envers cet homme avec qui elle avait partagé certainement plus d'intimité et de proximité qu'avec les trois quarts des gens qu'elle tutoyait habituellement, Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi, mais si je t'aide à la faire, tu me laisseras tranquille ensuite ?

-Tu as ma parole Agathe.

Lui répondit-il dans un sourire se voulant certainement rassurant, qui arracha cependant un long frisson à la jeune femme. Quand bien même il ne voulait pas la tuer, elle ignorait l'ampleur de « l'aide » qu'il comptait lui demander, et un doute l'assaillit, qu'elle chassa aussitôt, de savoir si elle n'était pas entrain de faire une énorme bêtise, la plus monstrueuse de toute sa vie. Mais la peur ne lui tiraillait plus le ventre comme avant. Elle n'était plus aux aguets comme elle l'aurait été, à l'affut d'une nouvelle tentative de l'affaiblir pour s'échapper de cet espace clos que représentait son maison, et plus encore, la montagne sur le versant de laquelle elle résidait. Et si elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'envie de s'acquitter d'un service à rendre à cet homme face auquel elle était en constante hésitation, elle n'avait plus l'angoisse de le faire. Comme si s'installait en elle une sorte de … Confiance ? D'accord commun tout du moins. Commun et silencieux avec ce géant brun au regard plus transperçant qu'un laser qui s'étant planté face à elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, son sceptre luisant d'une lueur fascinante dont Agathe avait du mal à se détacher de la contemplation.

-D'accord. Soupria-t-elle finalement, haussant les épaules, impuissantes, avant de se lever dans une légère grimace pour sa cheville à qui elle en demandait beaucoup, et tout son corps qui criait au scandale d'être ainsi malmené de plus en plus fréquemment, Mais avant d'entamer quoi que ça soit, mangeons un morceau. Impossible de travailler le ventre vide.

Ironisa Agathe en tournant les talons, dans une vaine tentative d'agir comme n'importe quelle étudiante de médecine en pleine révision, profitant de ces rares paroles d'une banalité affligeante qui ne s'appliquaient malheureusement pas à ce à quoi elle aspirait.

La tâche à laquelle ils s'attelèrent sembla tout d'abord étrange, puis risible à Agathe. Mais elle s'y habitua plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle expliqua à Loki des rudiments de géographie, rendus poussiéreux dans sa mémoire à elle également, elle l'aida à poursuivre des recherches sur des sujets météorologiques et des comptes-rendus de pression et de température dont elle ne saisissait pas bien le sens, et toutes ces tâches sur lesquelles il sollicitait son aide lui parurent bientôt plus routine quotidienne que bizarrerie. En seulement deux jours, il lui semblait qu'elle avait regagné une sorte d'équilibre. Elle n'avait pas certes de confiance aveugle en Loki, mais ne vivait plus dans l'angoisse de savoir quand il allait tenter de la massacrer avant de l'oublier au fond de sa cave. Il lui semblait même que leur relation devenait amicale par moments, frôlant une complicité tout à fait subjective. Il l'interrogea plusieurs fois sur sa vie qu'il semblait trouver des plus étranges, et à propos de quoi il questionnait Agathe avec une naïveté qui, si il n'avait pas frôlé les deux mètres de haut et été armé d'un sceptre aussi étrange qu'inquiétant, aurait pu paraître candide. Lorsqu'il grommelait des paroles à propos d'Asgard, Agathe les ignoraient volontairement, gardant malgré tout cette distance qu'elle ne parvenait pas à occulter avec ce que lui disait cet homme et qu'elle ne pouvait constater de ses propres yeux. Quand bien même leurs relations étaient de plus en plus cordiales, il n'empêchait que Loki demeurait, aux yeux d'Agathe, particulièrement imprévisible.

Mais les choses changeaient. Il arriva même que Loki ne s'épanche sur quelques détails –essentiellement méprisants- sur sa famille ou sur Asgard. Dès lors, il manifestait des expressions de colère, d'agacement ou même, sembla-t-il, de tristesse, sous cette masse de sentiments négatifs, qui humanisèrent petit à petit Loki aux yeux d'Agathe, effaçant cette aura menaçante qui l'avait entouré, s'opacifiant au fil des mésaventures survenues ces derniers jours. Il lui arriva même de lâcher d'un ton sarcastique, alors qu'Agathe étalait sous ses yeux un Atlas des différents états des Etats-Unis, que les choses se passaient tout de même mieux lorsqu'elle ne tentait pas de le tuer ou de s'enfuir vainement en passant par la fenêtre. Suite à quoi Agathe l'avait dévisagé, sentant l'irritation poindre dans sa gorge, à deux doigts de lâcher une remarque acerbe, avant de réaliser, surprise, qu'il avait peut être raison. Qu'il savait peut être faire preuve de cordialité finalement. Et de plus en plus, heure après heure. Et biaisé ou non, Agathe ne pouvait s'empêche de penser qu'il était tout de même bien plus agréable de cohabiter dans une sorte de confiance que dans la peur et la crainte.

Au fil des heures, puis des jours, Agathe en arriva même à mâcher de moins en moins ses mots. A ne plus tant refouler ses pensées. Et à leur laisser libre court. Il lui sembla même qu'elle parvenait, par de petits détails infimes, à se_ détendre_. A oublier tant ses futurs examens qui se rapprochaient dangereusement qu'une quelconque possibilité, à présent relativement invraisemblable, de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance de la main de Loki.

Et certainement qu'un équilibre de la sorte aurait pu continuer à se construire, fondant des bases qui, si elles avaient d'abord été chancelantes, semblaient à présent solides. Et que lorsque Loki en aurait eu fini avec les tâches pour lesquelles il nécessitait l'aide d'Adèle, il l'aurait laissé tranquille, comme promis. Qu'il l'aurait laissé retourné à sa banale vie de petite étudiante qui espère juste ne pas avoir à s'infliger de rattrapages en septembre, histoire de ne pas y passer ses vacances d'été. Que tout ça n'aurait pu être relégué qu'à la catégorie des souvenirs délicats qu'on préfère ne pas se remémorer, ou ceux que l'on cite à ses enfants et petits enfants comme authentique et mémorable histoire de famille.

Si, trois jours après que Loki et Agathe aient passé ce commun accord, en ouvrant sa porte pour sortir chercher un infime détail dans sa voiture, Agathe ne s'était pas retrouvé face au canon d'une mitraillette dont l'extrémité lui effleura le front, faisant à nouveau s'écrouler le frêle univers que la jeune femme avait réussi à reconstruire.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews et vos conseils ! (dont j'ai essayé de tenir compte dans ce chapitre et de me réfrener au niveau des descritpions pour privilégier un peu plus le dialogue ... J'espère que c'est un peu mieux de ce coté là, à vous de me dire si ça vous convient ! :) ) Ce me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que vous êtes restés fidèles à cette histoire pour en découvrir la suite, où que vous avez décidés de vous intéresser à celle-ci, bref, je vous aime ! (autant faire bref!)

Voici donc la suite, qui, je l'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez (toujours pas) à me laisser vos avis et vos remarques ! :)

* * *

><p>Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait, se suspendait, pendu au canon noir achevé d'un trou béant d'une mitraillette. Agathe loucha un instant sur le plastique de l'arme, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ou de savoir comment réagir face à cette simple force géométrique au bout de laquelle semblait se balancer sa vie. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, mais seul un souffle en sorti, tout son restant prudemment terré au fin fond de sa gorge. Le corps de l'étudiant n'eut que le réflexe d'une sueur froide, longue et pénible qui sembla presque incongrue à la jeune femme tant elle perdait pied face à cette situation décousue dans laquelle, si elle s'était imaginée un jour, elle même ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle aurait pu fixer le canon de l'arme pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures et le fixer encore et encore, pourvu que son regard l'enferme dans le temps, l'empêche d'agir.<p>

Mais là où le temps semblait avoir considérablement ralenti quelques secondes plus tôt, tout se passa soudain à une vitesse effarante. Loki attrapa l'homme à la mitraillette à la gorge et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. L'autre sembla vouloir crier, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge entravée. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche dans un bruit étouffé. Et l'homme tomba lourdement au sol, inerte, heurtant le carrelage en même temps que sa mitraillette. Dès lors Agathe fut secouée de violents tremblements incontrôlables qui la poussèrent à reculer spasmodiquement jusqu'à se coller contre la vieille cuisinière en fer rouillé, et à tenter de reculer encore. Le regard du cadavre aux pieds de Loki tourné vers elle, tête révulsée, semblait la dévisager, tel un observateur silencieux qui détaillait ses moindres gestes.

La jeune femme s'arracha à cette contemplation morbide, sentant que celle-ci lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et se redressa à tâtons sur ses jambes flageolantes. Loki avait disparu de l'encadrement de la porte, mais des bruits qui faisaient rage dehors, elle devina facilement que le premier cadavre n'avait été qu'un sombre prélude. Les coups de feu à répétition avaient remplacé l'habituel silence de sa montagne déserte, et Agathe eu le réflexe de venir plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour occulter le bruit, incapable d'agir de manière plus cohérente. Elle ne demeura cependant pas bien longtemps dans cette position puérile, se jetant volontairement en arrière en manquant de trébucher lorsqu'un corps traversa sa cuisine, projeté les airs, avant d'heurter violemment le mur, s'échouant lui aussi contre le carrelage.

-Ce … Ce n'est …

Balbutia l'étudiante, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente à l'heure où ses dents claquaient d'effroi. Elle passa nerveusement ses bras tremblants autour d'eux-même, dans une vaine tentative de s'apporter un peu de chaleur, et se figea net. Pareille à la mitraillette qui l'avait frôlée quelques minutes plus tôt, un long canon venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, succédé par un homme qui n'en avait que la silhouette, couverts d'un uniforme noir semblant pouvoir résister à toute épreuve. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se planta face à Agathe, la visant à vue. Celle-ci déglutit péniblement, subissant le flot de pensées qui se brouillait dans son crâne. Elle avait devant la seconde personne, en quelques jours seulement, qui semblait vouloir la tuer. Elle s'était visiblement fourvoyée sur la première. Mais celle-ci semblait autrement plus déterminée, armée, le visage entièrement masqué. Et cette vision inhumaine la fit brusquement réaliser à quel point Loki pouvait être tangible.

Dans un instinct de survie, elle se statufia parfaitement, réalisant que tant que cet homme n'avait toujours pas tiré, il était suicidaire de le provoquer. Au moins une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec la proximité de l'Asgardien dans ses débuts. Mais alors que l'être capitonné et armé qui lui faisait face alignait un nouveau pas dans sa direction, puis un suivant, et en entamait un troisième, celui-ci se retrouva en un éclair plaqué contre le mur, transpercé de la pointe du sceptre de Loki qui se souilla brusquement de pourpre, annihilant légèrement son hypnotisante lueur bleutée. Son possesseur laisse l'autre glisser pathétiquement au sol avant de faire volte-face vers Agathe, placide.

-Tout va bien ?  
>-On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça … Mais je n'ai rien, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire.<p>

Lâcha la jeune femme en dodelinant de la tête, surprise de constater à quel point les mots sortaient justement de sa bouche aux vues de la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

-Je suis désolé de cet imprévu qui vient contrecarrer mes plans. Mais ils ne te feront rien. Tu as ma parole.

Conclut l'Asgardien d'un ton solennel, et Agathe n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se perdre dans ses paroles, les buvant comme un assoiffé face à un grand verre d'eau, leur accordant un crédit démesuré. A présent qu'elle était confrontée à plus dangereux, plus menaçant que lui, Loki lui semblait être la personne en qui elle pouvait croire éperdument, en qui elle plaçait toute sa confiance, jusqu'à sa vie, pourvu que ces hommes n'en ayant que le nom finissent par disparaître de sa vie. Loki s'agenouilla au-dessus de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre de son sceptre et lui extirpa sa mitraillette pour la tendre à Agathe.

-Tu sais t'en servir ?  
>-Non, Souffla-t-elle dans un rictus ironique en songeant à quand elle aurait pu apprendre à se servir d'une mitraillette, dans toute sa petite existence on-ne-peut plus banale.<p>

-Et bien tu vas apprendre. Ce n'est pas foncièrement plus difficile qu'un ordinateur, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Loki ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire amusé, et Agathe s'interrogea sur la capacité de sang-froid et de distance dont était capable cet homme que seul le fait d'être traité de fou semblait pouvoir faire réagir.

-Mais tirer sur quelqu'un …  
>-Si tu ne le fais pas c'est eux qui le feront. Sans la moindre hésitation.<p>

A nouveau, Agathe dut faire un effort considérablement pour avaler sa salive, qui lui sembla n'être qu'acide qui lui brûla la gorge. Ainsi donc elle ne s'était pas trompée face aux visées meurtrières de ces énergumènes dénués de la moindre once d'humanité.

-Et encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un arrive à entrer.  
>-Comme lui. En empruntant la porte.<p>

D'un simple coup de tête, Agathe désigna l'homme qui gisait au sol, et Loki fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules.

-C'était le seul. Il en fallait bien un pour l'exemple. Ne bouge pas.

Lui ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons, comme attirés par des inflexions de voix provenant du dehors signifiant à coup sûr que les assaillants revenaient à la charge. Alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas, Agathe l'arrêta à nouveau, articulant d'une voix qu'elle se trouva étonnamment calme aux vues du sens de ses paroles :

-Loki. Tu vas tous les tuer ?

L'autre lui adressa un sourire qui, s'il n'eut été animé d'une folie meurtrièrement affirmative, aurait pu paraître éblouissant de sincérité à Agathe, et lui répondit simplement :

-Oui.

Puis il se courba, passant l'encadrement de la porte, et laissa à nouveau la jeune femme seule avec elle-même, à cela près qu'elle tenait à présent une mitraillette entre ses mains tremblantes. A peine eut-il quitté la pièce que les cris d'ordres redoublèrent dehors. Il semblait à présent à Agathe percevoir également le bruit sourd de pales d'hélicoptères en action et les distorsions sonores d'avions qui survolaient la zone dans le ciel, mais Agathe ne sut dire s'il s'agissait là de la réalité ou d'une déformation auditive, au même terme que son sang qu'elle entendait battre dans ses tempes. Les coups de feu reprirent de plus belle, et une rafale fit voler les vitres de la pièce en éclat, arrachant un cri suraigu à la jeune femme qui s'agenouilla au sol, s'agrippant à sa mitraillette comme à une bouée de secours. Un tel tapage, même dans la campagne la plus perdue de France, ne pouvait certainement pas passer inaperçu. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par alerter les autorités.

Sauf qu'avec la chance qui s'abattait sur elle ces derniers temps, Agathe aurait parié que les hommes qui leur tiraient dessus étaient précisément les autorités. Ou tout du moins que les forces de l'ordre n'interviendraient jamais face à eux. Ou au prix de grandes difficultés. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet désespéré, se redressant lentement en se collant contre le mur glacé repeint des traces de sang du cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Et alors qu'elle hasardait un pas vers la gauche, s'approchant de l'unique fenêtre latérale toujours vitrée, un craquement résonna dans le vestibule derrière elle. Instinctivement, Agathe plaqua contre elle sa précieuse mitraillette, agrippant la gâchette de ses mains hésitantes, et ses doigts caressèrent le métal froid de l'encoche de celle-ci. Une simple pression déchaînerait une rafale contre l'intrus qui traversait son vestibule à pas de loup. Si tant est qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'une autre folie sensorielle. Mais les pas se concrétisaient. Agathe recula d'un pas prudent, accusant une plus grande distance entre l'être qui allait surgir d'une seconde à l'autre et elle. Elle tâta une éventuelle sécurité à son arme, comme elle l'avait souvent vu faire à la télévision, dans le genre de situation que l'on n'imagine jamais pouvoir vous arriver, et recula à nouveau. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la fenêtre, ce fut au tour de celle-ci de voler en éclat, lui arrachant un sursaut stupéfait qui la fit appuyer sur la gâchette, par réflexe. Le coup de feu parti aussitôt, venant éclater un carreau de faïence, et Agathe fit volte-face, se tournant vers la fenêtre qu'un homme venait d'exploser de son pied et qu'il enjambait. Sans réfléchir, l'étudiante tira un second coup, qui atterrit dans le bois de la fenêtre, dans une explosion de fibres brunes. Alors qu'elle redressait le canon de son arme, soumise aux assauts de ses tremblements incontrôlables, ce fut à peine si elle sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, pas plus douloureuse qu'une vulgaire piqure d'abeille.

La réalité devint soudain étrangement tremblante. Agathe chancela, percevant des bribes de paroles assourdissantes :

-On l'…ène à …ury… ar … emin…errière…

La jeune femme cligna péniblement des yeux, tentant de chasser la buée qui s'insinuait sur ses paupières, mais ses mouvements ne firent qu'amplifier celle-ci. Elle sentit à peine sa mitraillette quitter ses mains pour atterrir au sol dans ce qui lui parut n'être qu'un cliquetis, et aperçut à travers ses yeux à demi-clos une forme sombre se pencher vers elle. Ses pieds traînèrent mollement sur le sol et elle vit sa maison défiler au ralentis : la cuisine, le corridor du hall … La porté était béante et déformée, et Agathe sentit ses pieds quitter le sol en même temps que son ventre reposait contre quelque chose de dur. Un bras lui enserra solidement la taille et le soldat qui la portait sur son épaule l'amena, brinquebalante, jusqu'à qu'un hélicoptère au sol bien que ses pales ne tournent toujours, fouettant l'air et les branches alentours. Agathe cligna pâteusement une nouvelle fois des yeux, et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir, cette fois-ci, la silhouette de Loki, agenouillée au sol, quatre armes braquées à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Celui-ci jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, ignorant l'homme immense qui lui faisait face, et il sembla à Agathe qu'il croisa un instant son regard, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans l'obscurité de l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère. La dernière chose que saisit son regard fut un brassard flanqué des initiales « SHIELD » sur l'épaule de l'homme qui le jeta brusquement sur un siège avant qu'elle ne perde le contact de ses sens et ne cède place au noir le plus total.

Du blanc. Rien que du blanc. Qui avait cédé place au noir. Agathe eut toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux, et ce geste lui parut être un effort surhumain. Elle batit douloureusement des paupières avant de parvenir à fixer un néon blafard entrecoupé de larges cils noirs et flous. Une odeur douceâtre de plastique s'insinua dans ses narines en même temps qu'un ronronnement discret parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle tâta du bout des doigts le plastique froid et malléable de l'alèse sur laquelle elle reposait avant de venir effleurer ses tempes qui lui parturent glacées malgré la température déjà basse de ses bras. Une porte grinça au moment où elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever.

-Mademoiselle Agathe Hoffman je présume ?

L'interrogea le petit homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce dans un français assuré teinté d'un fort accent et Agathe hocha lentement la tête après quelques secondes de latence, en même temps qu'on voix derrière elle répondait à l'affirmative. L'étudiante tourna difficilement la tête, engourdie mais attirée par sa curiosité, et découvrit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année confortablement installée dans un fauteuil derrière elle qui se leva lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et la dépassa pour venir serrer la main de l'homme. Agathe ne discerna rien de leur conversation, sinon qu'elle fut en anglais, et la femme disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la laissant seule avec l'homme qui lui adressa un sourire se voulant certainement rassurant.

-Vous devez vous sentir encore confuse et fatiguée, mais c'est normal après un si long sommeil articifiel, et tout est normal et va se dissiper rapidement, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire.  
>Qu'est ce qu'on m'a donné ?<p>

Demanda-t-elle vaseusement, faisant abstraction du ton confiant et doux de l'homme, qui la mettit plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose aux vues du peu de souvenirs les plus proches dont elle se rappelait.

-De la morphine.

Répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules, et l'étudiante hocha nonchalamment la tête, encore trop loin pour pouvoir réagir de manière cohérente avec les propos qu'on lui tenait. Elle frotta douloureusement sa nuque qui lui paraissait dure comme du bois, et lâcha un soupire endolori et engourdi de sommeil.

-Je sais que vous devez avoir très envie de vous reposer, mais nous aurions besoin de vous dans les plus brefs délais, alors je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir vous bousculer un peu.  
>-Me bousculer ? Vous ne l'avez pas encore assez fait ?<p>

Articula-t-elle sans mesurer ses propos, tentant difficilement de mettre de la cohérence dans le fil de ses pensées. L'instant suivant, elle regretta ses mots, redoutant une réaction imprévisible de l'homme qui lui faisait face et s'était rapproché. Mais celui-ci se contenta de rire d'un rire clair et enjoué avant de faire quelques pas et de servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Agathe.

-Tenez. Ca vous fera certainement du bien.

Alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres, l'étudiante s'arrêta net dans son geste. Et si il ne s'agissait pas là d'un anodin verre d'eau plate ? Qui sait ce que cet homme ou même l'infirmière qui l'avait précédé avait bien pu mettre dans ce liquide, y dissoudre pour l'y faire disparaître ? Encore de la morphine ? Un puissant paralysant ? Voir pire. Ce qu'Agathe n'osait imaginer. Elle reposa prudemment le verre à coté d'elle, avant de préciser à l'égard de l'homme qui la dévisageait soudain d'un air soucieux :

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas soif, monsieur …  
>-Ah, oui, excusez moi. Coulson. Phil Coulson.<p>

Il lui tendit une main vive dans un sourire enthousiaste, et Agathe laissa sa main fébrile et engourdie être secouée par la poigne vive de cet homme avant de reporter sa main à sa tempe, qui lui paraissait d'un poids accablant.

-Vous voulez peut-être un cachet ou quelque chose pour votre tête ?

Lâcha-t-il dans un regard soucieux, et Agathe s'empressa de nier vivement, délaissant sa tempe pour revenir triturer son drap dans une vaine tentative de convaincre cet homme qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'un quelconque calmant, dopant et autre drogues ou sérum de vérité qu'il pourrait vouloir lui injecter ou lui faire avaler. Elle n'avait, de toutes manières, rien à leur cacher, rien à leur dire, elle ne leur devait rien. Et malgré tout, les secondes qui passaient faisaient croitre en Agathe, sinon le doute, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité envers elle-même. De s'être fourrée dans une histoire qui la dépassait à tous les niveaux. Et dans laquelle son plus précieux allié était un homme qui venait d'une autre planète. Absurde.

-Dans ce cas, si tout va bien et que vous vous sentez suffisamment en état, j'aimerais vous poser quelques petites questions.  
>-Je vous écoute.<br>-Pas ici. Dans un endroit plus approprié. Suivez-moi.

Il fit quelque pas et lui tint patiemment la porte, alors qu'Agathe se levait, chancelante. Elle esquissa quelques pas hésitants avant de finalement rejoindre le prénommé Phil dans l'encadrement de la porte et de déboucher sur un immense couloir parfaitement désert, sinon un homme armé à gauche de sa porte. Agathe déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi un homme armé d'une mitraillette se tenait-il devant sa chambre. Etait-ce en prévision d'un quelconque élément extérieur, ou au contraire pour préserver et maintenir quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Quelqu'un qui était présent dans cette chambre. Autre que l'infirmière qui était partie sans la moindre intervention extérieure. Elle-même. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Et quel était cet endroit plus approprié dont lui parlait cet homme ? Instinctivement se dessina dans la tête de la jeune femme l'esquisse de divers éléments de torture qu'elle s'empressa de chasser d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Elle ne devait se fier qu'à ce qu'elle aurait devant les yeux. Si on ne lui injectait pas de morphine avant.

-C'est ici. S'il vous plait.

Lâcha Phil en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bas d'une batterie d'escaliers, qu'il ouvrit avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Agathe. Les lumières s'allumèrent à peine un pas fait à l'intérieur, et seule une table et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une télécommande apparurent sous les néons blafards de la pièce. Un meuble ornait un mur aussi blanc que le sol et le plafond, et à peine révélé, cet intérieur impersonnel rendit Agathe anxieuse. Elle avança de quelques pas, et Phil la devança, s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils alors qu'il lui désignait l'autre.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez rien boire ?  
>-Certaine. Lâcha-t-elle dans une expression illustrant à la perfection son propos, et Phil hocha la tête, croisant les jambes avant de se pencher vers Agathe.<br>-Bien. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici, et non chez vous, en France, …  
>-Attendez … Où sommes-nous au juste ?<p>

Demanda brusquement Agathe, faisant fi des bonnes manières, alertée par les dires de cet homme si souriant qu'il en était déroutant qui lui faisait face, et qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de retrouver son air serein la seconde suivante.

-Dans le Maine. Cela doit vous surprendre.  
>-En effet.<p>

Conclut Agathe, incapable d'en dire plus, soufflée par le fait de réaliser qu'elle avait –où plutôt qu'on l'avait fait- traverser l'Atlantique sans en être consciente. La pièce lui sembla tanguer un instant. Où était-elle exactement ? Quel jour étions-nous ? A combien de temps étaient ses examens ? Et ses parents ? Que penseraient-ils de ne pas la voir revenir ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir les joindre ? Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle, sans affaire, sans sac, sans téléphone, sans rien. L'étudiante réalisa alors soudain à quel point elle était vulnérable. On l'avait privé de tout ce qu'elle possédait, ses repères, jusqu'à ses papiers d'identité. Là, dans cette salle blafarde dénuée de fenêtre, elle n'était plus personne. Et plus personne ne savait où elle était.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
>-Le 13 avril, Phil esquissa un léger sourire avant d'éluder, Si vous vous en faites pour vos examens, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont validés. Ils l'ont été à l'instant même où vous êtes entrée dans cet avion.<p>

« Où l'on m'y a traînée contre mon gré… » Songea Agathe en se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs de sentir l'épaule de cet homme qui la transportait contre son abdomen. Le regard encourageant de Phil l'amena à se pencher sur ses propos. Ses partiels étaient validés. Agathe ne préféra même pas savoir par qui, ou même comment cet homme et son soit disant SHIELD avaient pu connaître la date de ses examens. Tout ça était démesuré. Absurde. Bien plus encore que les petits tours de passe-passe de Loki.

-Il y a huit jours, un individu nommé Loki est arrivé chez vous, et a dès lors résidé dans votre domicile secondaire … C'est bien ça ?  
>-C'est bien ça …<p>

Articula Agathe, à la fois impressionnée par le français impeccable, sinon son accent, de cet homme, effrayée par la précision de ses propos et amèrement amusée par la manière édulcorée dont il présentait l'arrivée pour le moins bouleversante de Loki. Mais Agathe retint son sourire autant que sa remarque cynique de faire remarquer à cet homme que Loki n'était pas « arrivé » mais bel et bien tombé du ciel et que « résider » n'était pas exactement le terme adéquate pour qualifier ces quelques jours. Elle se contenta donc d'opiner en ajoutant :

-On peut dire ça…  
>-Parfait. Pendant cette période, que vous a-t-il dit de ses buts et de ses ambitions futures ?<br>-Et bien …

Agathe s'arrêta net, à l'amorce de son explication, délaissant le vide qu'elle fixait avec lassitude pour jeter un regard à Phil. Celui-ci semblait écouter ses propos avec intérêt et minutie. Comme s'il voulait en saisir les moindres détails. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise au juste ? Et que comptait-il faire à Loki ? Que tirerait-il de ses propos ? Des arguments portant préjudice à l'Asgardien ? Très certainement. Mais Agathe ignorait de quoi il voulait l'inculper. De l'histoire de Loki, elle n'avait globalement retiré que le sentiment amer d'une trahison ayant engendré la colère. Et de toutes évidence, Phil Coulson, aussi gentil et souriant puisse-t-il paraître, n'était pas de son côté. N'était pas de leur côté. Certainement cherchait-il dans les propos d'Agathe une bonne raison d'exécuter Loki, de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et de rayer de la carte cet homme aux pouvoirs défiant les lois de la nature. Et si Agathe lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre, lui disait la vérité, certainement y parviendrait-il. Et par la même occasion, elle perdrait son unique point d'encrage sur ce continent inconnu, dans cette compagnie inconnue peuplée de gens armés qui n'hésitaient pas à shooter leurs victimes comme méthode douce. Parce que Loki était là. Elle en était persuadée. Ou tout du moins elle se refusait à imaginer qu'il puisse avoir été tué alors qu'elle sombrait dans un coma artificiel. Et il était sa seule échappatoire ici. De tous ces éléments, Agathe n'en retint qu'une seule et unique chose : elle refusait catégoriquement de le trahir comme l'avaient fait son frère, son père, et tous ces lâches à qui il avait eu à faire. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui sauver la vie. C'était à son tour d'essayer, par ses simples paroles, d'en faire autant, pour gagner son billet de sortie.

Que lui feraient ces hommes, de toutes manières, quand bien même elle parlerait ? Il la remercierait ? En lui tirant une balle en pleine tête ? En la rendant amnésique à vie ? En l'enfermant dans une cellule psychiatrique ? Elle risquait beaucoup moins à tenter d'aider Loki à les faire sortir d'ici tous les deux. « Au pire, songea-t-elle ironiquement, je subirais juste ce qui était convenu… »

-Dites-moi juste la vérité Agathe. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

L'interrogea Phil qui la dévisageait suspicieusement, sentant qu'elle lui échappait. Agathe haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Rien de spécial. Cet homme est juste un peu dérangé selon moi, il n'a tenu que des propos incohérents. Il parlait d'Asagard, de Thor, de choses comme ça … Bref, un bel allumé quoi !

Lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton amusé, tentant de paraître plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était de feindre la confiance. Phil hocha lentement la tête à son tour, avant d'insister :

-Mais précisément, que vous a-t-il dit à propos d'Asgard et de Thor ? Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il cherchait à se venger ou quelque chose du genre ?  
>-Certainement, si, mais vous savez, je n'accordais pas tellement d'importance et de crédit à ce qu'il disait. C'était distrayant à entendre, voilà tout. Maintenant, vous redire exactement …<br>-Vous ne vous souvenez plus ?  
>-Pas vraiment. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Assez bizarre comme type. Persuadé de venir d'un autre planète, déjà, en soi, ce n'est pas signe d'un très bon état d'esprit si vous voulez mon avis.<br>-C'est fâcheux …

Agathe retint un instant son souffle, observant l'homme qui lui faisait face reculer sur son fauteuil et en incliner le dossier, dans un signe de négation. Il lâcha un soupire visiblement déçu, avant de reporter son regard sur elle, et elle sentit son sang quitter lentement le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins.

-Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre, vu nos derniers écoutes.  
>-Ecoutes ?<p>

Lâcha-t-elle, choquée, mais Phil ne releva pas et poursuivit, levant vers elle des yeux désolés.

-C'est louable de votre part d'essayer de le protéger mademoiselle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en vaille la peine. Cet homme n'a d'égard pour personne. C'est un menteur et un manipulateur, et il est dangereux, tant pour vous que pour l'humanité toute entière. Alors s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qu'il vous a dit. Et je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Retrouver votre vie. Oublier tout ça.

« Mais quelqu'un m'a déjà promis ça… » Pensa Agathe, se remémorant les paroles de Loki à l'abri des coups de feux, un cadavre gisant à ses pieds. Maintenant que les tirs avaient cessés, que le cadavre avait disparu, elle se sentait plus en danger que jamais. Sa seule lueur de confiance et de sureté résidait en Loki. Bien plus qu'en cet homme souriant et en ses promesses utopiques. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ça. Ce simple fait lui paraissait assez évident. Assez pour qu'elle ne s'engage alors silencieusement à ne rien laisser savoir de ce dont Loki lui avait faiyt part à ce Phil Coulson et ses hommes aux méthodes archaïques.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour bonjour !

Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! :D Et merci à tous pour vos reviews toujours aussi encourageantes qui sont une sacré motivation pour continuer à écrire ! :)

Je tenais à m'excuser du temps de publication : mais après quelques soucis d'internet et des fêtes mouvementées, voici le nouveau chapitre de Rédemption ! J'espère que le tournant de l'histoire vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos critiques !

Bonne lecture ^.^

* * *

><p>- Et vous comptez me faire oublier tout ça avec une nouvelle injection je suppose ?<p>

Souleva Agathe que l'agressivité de sa voix fut la première à surprendre. Phil la dévisagea un instant, hésitant entre un sourire face à sa remarque des plus pertinentes ou un sourcillement quant au fait qu'elle semblait lui filer entre les doigts, se redressant un peu plus contre lui au moindre de ses propos. Il se contenta de lâcher un imperceptible soupire, masqué derrière un sourire amer qui ne fit que renforcer la persuasion qu'Agathe avait du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire confiance à cet homme. Ce dernier se leva lentement de son fauteuil et contourna de quelques pas la table pour attraper la télécommande qui y trônait, royale. Il revint près de son siège et se contenta de s'appuyer sur celui-ci, se tournant avec attention vers l'un des pans de mur entièrement immaculé tandis qu'il pressait l'un des nombreux boutons de sa télécommande.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis un léger cliquetis régulier résonna dans la pièce, avant de s'amplifier, croissant de la répercussion de nouveaux sons mécaniques, et il sembla à la française qu'une infinité de minuscules facettes pivotaient pour faire apparaître la pièce voisine. Celle-ci était meublée à l'identique. La même table ronde trônait au centre. Deux chaises pareilles à celle sur laquelle elle était assise en meublaient chaque extrémité. Sur l'une d'elle était assis un homme de grande taille vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir et arborant ce qui lui sembla être un bandeau sombre également en cuir sur l'œil gauche.

Sur l'autre, les mains liées dans le dos, siégeait Loki.

A sa simple vision, le cœur d'Agathe rata un battement. Il était là. De l'autre côté d'une simple vitre. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. La seule personne qu'elle pouvait croire. La seule personne qui ne cherchait pas, dans ces lieux, à lui faire avaler un quelconque médicament ou à l'endormir d'une simple injection. La jeune femme dut faire un effort surhumain pour demeurer assise et le plus stoïque possible et ne pas tambouriner de toutes ses forces sur cette porte dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende, d'autant que Phil avait à présent détourné son regard de la nouvelle pièce qui s'était ouverte à eux pour fixer Agathe, détaillant ses réactions.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne nous auras pas tout dit, Loki. Et j'ai tout mon temps. Même si je ne te promets pas d'être du genre patient.

Lâcha l'homme au manteau de cuir, et à l'instant même où sa voix résonna dans la pièce, amplifiée, par un quelconque système de haut-parleurs, Phil reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine.

- Quel dommage. Car moi aussi j'ai tout mon temps. Sauf que je suis autrement plus patient que toi.

Souffla Loki dans un sourire provocateur qui n'arracha pas le moindre sourcillement à l'autre homme, parfaitement impassible. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva alors dans l'air, froide et distante, telle un glas.

- D'accord. Alors commençons par le début. Tu ne veux pas me dire tes intentions ? Nous y viendrons. Mais la fille. Elle te servait à quoi ?

Agathe mit quelques longues secondes à réaliser avec horreur que c'était bien d'elle que parlait cet homme au regard aussi sombre que la couleur de sa peau. Son regard sauta de ce dernier à Loki dans un sursaut, détaillant son sourire amusé et calculateur, alors qu'il s'affalait un peu plus sur sa chaise dans une nonchalance des plus calculées.

- Agathe ? A rien. Ce n'est qu'une humaine, bornée et stupide, comme vous tous. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait apporté était un toit. Juste un pion sur mon échiquier. Mais vous m'avez facilité la tâche. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais m'en débarrasser où la laisser vivre pour qu'elle sème un léger vent de panique. Mais votre intervention a amplement rempli ce rôle.

Ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix s'était déjà effacée derrière le sifflement qui crissait dans les oreilles d'Agathe. Les mots de Loki se répercutèrent dans sa tête aussi violemment que ses yeux heurtèrent le blanc blafard et éblouissant des murs. Son regard erra un instant sur la silhouette de l'asgardien avant de se reporter lentement sur Phil, et Agathe se heurta de plein fouet à son sourire désolé avec la même force qu'une chute de 15 étages. Il lui semblait qu'elle tombait. Qu'elle tombait sans fin sans aucune prise à laquelle se rattraper, de désenchantement en désenchantement, chaque solution qu'elle envisageait ne devenant que poussière friable sous ses doigts qui cherchaient vainement de s'y retenir.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit. C'est un manipulateur dangereux en qui on ne peut avoir la moindre confiance. Plus loin vous serez de cet homme, mieux ça sera pour vous et votre sécurité. Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous ayez du entendre ça pour le comprendre…

Déclara Phil avant de contourner la table pour venir se placer près d'Agathe et de poser une main se voulant certainement rassurante sur son épaule, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de chasse tant son corps lui semblait à présent désarticulé. Elle se contenta d'hocher mollement la tête, incapable d'aligner la moindre mot ou même de trouver la volonté de le faire, et lorsque Phil s'adressa à nouveau à elle, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour réaliser qu'il lui parlait et le sens de ses paroles.

- Je pense que vous en avez assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Réfléchissez-y à tête reposée, et nous nous reverrons demain. Peut-être que d'ici là la mémoire vous sera revenue. Sinon, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Rentrer chez elle… Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Agathe, si fort qu'elle perçut à peine le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, de même que les pas de la jeune femme, guindée dans un tailleur gris, qui l'attendit à l'entrer, l'invitant à la suivre. Tel un automate, Agathe gravit à nouveau les marches de l'escalier qu'ils avaient descendus quelques minutes plus tôt, et déboucha dans un couloir désert, puis bifurqua dans un second et traversa un troisième jusqu'à se planter devant une énième porte blanche que la jeune femme activa avec une clé magnétique. Deux hommes armés ornaient chaque côté de la porte, dans une macabre décoration, mais Agathe n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de s'en soucier, se contentant de traîner les pied à l'intérieur, hochant évasivement la tête à la jeune femme qui lui déclarait vaguement qu'il s'agissait là de sa chambre pour cette soirée, et que si l'enquête se prolongeait, le SHIELD prendrait ses dispositions pour qu'elle soit logée dans de meilleurs conditions. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut sortie, n'observant aucune réaction d'Agathe, en abandonnant sur la table accolée au mur latéral une minuscule télécommande pourvue d'un unique bouton d'alerte ou d'appel - « Peu importe… » songea la française - cette dernière se traîna jusqu'à l'inconfortable matelas qui meublait la pièce et si laisse tomber dans un soupire.

Les choses devenaient trop compliquées pour qu'Agathe ne ressente l'envie de tenter de les résoudre. Elle avait gentiment faire l'idiote le temps que durerait ce petit jeu d'interrogatoire, en attendant sagement qu'on la ramène en France, le plus rapidement si possible. Les yeux perdus vers le blanc terne du plafond, Agathe se remémora les paroles de Phil. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle ne repose avant qu'ils ne reprennent. Et, à l'air affligé et désolé qu'il affichait, certainement qu'elle, n'avait pas été assez convaincante dans le rôle de la jeune fille passablement sotte et écervelée. Qu'importe. Elle ne comptait rien leur dire de toutes façons. Ils finiraient bien par se dire qu'elle était stupide ou amnésique à un moment où à un autre.

Il sembla à la française que le jour déclinait en même temps que son attention, toujours portée sur le plafond dont le blanc se teinta de gris. Elle hasarda mollement un regard vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre –verrouillée à coup sûr-, qui offrait une vue prenante sur la ville que l'immeuble dans lequel elle était retenue devait dominer, parmi tant d'autres. Ils étaient bien loin, les immeubles parisiens qui lui paraissaient maintenant dérisoirement petits et insipides, en comparaison avec ceux-ci dont les façades étaient couvertes de publicités mouvantes et certainement sonores. A celle-ci, Agathe préféra son plafond, vers lequel elle se tourna à nouveau, calant sa tête dans l'unique oreiller dont était pourvu son lit de fortune. Et si la fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Rien. Assurément rien. Il n'y avait aucune issue viable possible de là, et elle était lasse de prendre la fuite, alors qu'il était si simple de laisser les choses se passer et suivre leur cours –normal ou non-. Qu'aurait-elle fait de toutes manières, une fois sortie d'ici. Elle aurait cherché l'aéroport le plus proche. Si elle ne s'était pas fait prendre avant d'y arriver, elle aurait cherché à acheter un billet pour Paris. Sans argent. Sans passeport. Et si la douane n'avait pas été avertie qu'elle était recherchée par le SHIELD car elle doutait être leur première priorité, ç'aurait été le service d'immigration qui l'aurait arrêté à l'aéroport, et l'aurait envoyé en garde-à-vue. Ou Phil Coulson serait venu la chercher. Retour à la case départ. Ou l'aurait laissé moisir dans une cellule. Happy Ending. Un rictus lourdement chargé d'ironie se dessina sur les lèvres de l'étudiante. Qui se figea à l'ouïe d'un bruissement de vêtements.

Les sens en alerte, Agathe demeura quelques secondes immobiles avant de se redresser lentement, au son d'un nouveau bruissement. Et son rictus se déforma en grimace. Il était là. Debout. Sous ses yeux. Sombre comme il lui avait paru la première fois qu'elle l'avait observé entièrement. Et elle se sentait aussi fébrile et impuissante qu'à cet instant-là. Sinon qu'une colère sourde teintée d'orgueil blessé montait en elle.

- Agathe.

Lâcha la voix claire de Loki, se répercutant contre la froideur des murs jusqu'aux oreilles de la concernée. Celle-ci n'eut même pas l'idée d'appeler à l'aide les deux hommes armés qui gardaient sa porte. Ce vieux réflexe ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité avec lui. Car soit ces hommes étaient déjà morts, soient ils le seraient à l'instant même où ils identifieraient le danger dans la piège. Et s'ils appelaient du renfort, ils seraient certainement plus encore à y passer. Et Agathe n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Pas plus qu'en l'homme qui lui faisait face. Loki esquissa un pas.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?  
>- Comme si ça t'importait.<p>

Cracha-t-elle avec haine, ses mots claquant dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet. Ils eurent au moins le mérite de faire s'arrêter Loki dans son geste, laissant son pas en suspens.

- Il me semble percevoir de la colère dans ta voix.  
>- Sans déconner.<p>

A nouveau les mots de la française s'avérèrent cinglants. A tel point qu'il lui sembla relever un léger désarroi dans le regard de Loki.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui t'ai enfermé ici…  
>- Ah non ? C'est sûr que je suis venue ici de mon propre grès. Que veux-tu, j'adore le tourisme à l'improviste.<p>

Le sourire qu'esquissa l'asgardien n'eut pour effet que d'irriter encore plus Agathe, qui resserra ses doigts autour du mince drap blanc qui couvrait son lit. Et le regard qu'elle posa sur Loki lui témoigna toute son animosité.

- De toutes façons pourquoi te soucies-tu de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Après tout, si je n'avais pas semé « un léger vent de panique », tu m'aurais bien laissé mourir dans un fossé non ?

Lança-t-elle dans un rictus ironique, parodiant les paroles de celui-là même qui s'enquérait de sa santé. A nouveau il lui sembla que ses mots jetaient le doute en Loki. Mais toutes ces certitudes concernant ce dernier avant trop volées en éclat pour qu'elle ne fasse confiance à ses intuitions.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
>- Oh, mais je n'ai rien inventé. Tu t'es bien assez chargé de le dire tout seul. Maintenant je veux que tu t'en ailles Loki. Tu veux savoir si ton petit secret sur Thor et tout ça sera bien protégé ? Tu as ma parole. Et elle vaut certainement mieux que la tienne. Mais je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi.<p>

Agathe se mordit la lèvre à peine ces mots l'eurent-ils passée. Elle avait été honnête. Elle ne parlerait pas. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Mais ce qui l'effrayait plus encore était qu'elle fut parfaitement consciente qu'elle voulait tout autant qu'il reste. Qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu aucun de ses mots, quand bien même il les pensait.

- Va-t-en. S'il te plais.

Ajouta-t-elle sottement avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller, plaquant ses cheveux contre son crâne dans un soupire, préférant ne pas voir directement qu'il n'obéissait en rien à sa requête. Bien au contraire. Les bruissements reprirent. Un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et à son plus grand désespoir, du coin de l'œil, Agathe aperçut Loki prendre place sur une chaise voisinant son lit et se tourner vers elle.

- Ils te manipulent Agathe.  
>- Et toi non peut être ? Pour le coup, permet moi de leur accorder plus de crédit qu'à toi.<br>- Je ne t'ai jamais drogué que je sache.  
>- Ne t'engage pas sur ce chemin, la liste est longue et tu le sais très bien.<p>

Lâcha la jeune femme se redressant légèrement la tête pour observer son interlocuteur, se remémorant sans grande peine un violent coup à la tête, une main maîtrisée et écrasée contre de la faïence et autres. Loki leva les bras dans un signe d'impuissance, renonçant à débattre à ce sujet, lui aussi visiblement pleinement conscient qu'il n'était pas innocent concernant la bonne santé d'Agathe.

- Certes. Mais ils sont autrement plus dangereux que moi. Vis-à-vis de toi. Crois-moi.  
>- Il n'en est plus question.<br>- C'était un mensonge Agathe.  
>- Ah oui ? Lequel ? Il faut tout de même que je te pose la question.<br>- Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. S'ils avaient su que tu es de mèche avec moi …  
>- De mèche avec toi ?!<p>

La voix d'Agathe cingla les murs dans un hurlement rageur dans lequel la jeune femme se redressa d'un bond pour fixer Loki, révoltée. Celui-ci demeurait impassible. Comme souvent. Il se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre, sans se départir de son ton calme et posé :

- Tu connais toutes mes intentions envers mon frère. Toute ma haine envers mon père et lui. Comment je compte parvenir à ma vengeance. La seule chose que tu ignorais était quand et comment arriver ici. Parce que je l'ignorais aussi. Plus ou moins.  
>- Tu savais qu'ils allaient …<br>- Chercher à me retrouver ? Oh oui, je le savais, c'était évident. Ils sont stupides. Ils mordent si facilement à l'hameçon.  
>- Mais attend … Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ici moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hein ? Désolée de te le dire mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'aider. Connaître tes intentions. « Etre de mèche avec toi » comme tu dis … J'ai juste été la bonne poire, la parfaite victime dans toute cette histoire, Soupira Agathe, lasse.<br>- Ca va changer Agathe …  
>- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Quand tu auras pris le pouvoir ? ,Cracha-t-elle avec ironie, Quand tu auras tué ton frère ? Quand tu te seras enfin débarrassé de moi ou balancée à nouveau chez moi pour que je passe pour la folle de service ?<br>- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi !

Agathe eu un sursaut si violent à l'inflexion de vois de Loki qui tonna dans la pièce qu'elle manqua de tomber de son lit, demeurant tremblante sur le bord de celui-ci, menacée par l'immense silhouette de l'asgardien qui s'était levé sous la colère et la dominait de tout sa hauteur.

- Quand comprendras-tu que ce n'est pas moi qui veuille te tuer ici ? Et si je ne leur avais pas raconté tout ça, que crois-tu qu'ils auraient fait hein ? Si je leur avais dit la vérité, que tu m'as aidé, tu penses qu'ils t'auraient gentiment trouvé une jolie petite chambre et t'aurait fiché une paix royale ? Je ne sais même pas si tu serais encore en état de parler à l'heure qu'il est.

Les mots de Loki fondirent sur Agathe comme une tempête qui la secoua de part et d'autre, la laissant plus fragile que du cristal, soumise à ses tremblements qui redoublaient d'ardeur. Tant ses paroles avaient été vives. Violentes. Tant il lui avait craché la vérité au visage. Tant ses mots lui semblaient invraisemblables. Et tant elle avait espéré qu'il lui dise.

- Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

Avança-t-elle d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, presque plaintive et suppliante. Elle baissa les yeux pour fuir ceux de Loki, perdant peu à peu tant ses moyens que sa confiance. Et ses certitudes, encore une fois bafouées. Loki esquissa un sourire entendu.

- Oui. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Qu'ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir sinon.

Agathe entortilla ses doigts entre eux, cherchant une prise, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas croire cet homme. Toutes les preuves parlaient contre lui. Elle l'avait entendu, de ses propres oreilles. Elle l'avait vu, de ses propres yeux. Et pourtant son esprit flanchait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était qu'une seule personne, et que croire en une seule personne s'avère bien plus aisé que d'accorder sa confiance à toute une société étrangère et visiblement secrète aux buts inconnus. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elle l'avait déjà cru une fois, qu'elle avait déjà réussi à se persuader qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Qu'il lui avait évité de se faire tuer à plusieurs reprises. Et qu'il lui affirmait avec une certitude déroutante que cette fois-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle.


End file.
